Nouvelle Guerre
by Parallel Adventure
Summary: Post tome7 / OC : La guerre est finie depuis 10 ans, pourtant de nouvelles forces maléfiques veulent s'emparer de Poudlard. Et seul quatre adolescents sont au courant de ce complot. Vont-ils arrivé à surmonter toutes les épreuves qui se dressent devant eux ? Entre haine, romance, amitié et histoire de famille venez suivre la scolarité mouvementé d'Alphonse, Axel, Lison et Nell.
1. Fuite

_Notes de l'auteur_

_Bonjours à tous ! Parallel Adventure de retour !_

_Petites précisions sur cette fic, c'est d'abord un post-Poudlard donc notre très cher Voldy n'est plus (mais vous verrez que ça n'empêche pas les force du mal de revenir à la charge), et ensuite en tant qu'aventure parallèle, Harry et toute sa clique sont relégués à la place des figurants (sauf pour certains qui soit prendront un peu plus d'importance, soit feront de brève apparitions)_

_Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes (nombreuses sans aucun doute) que vous trouverez...Mais ils ne devraient pas tarder à être updaté grâce à ma new Beta Adara94 _

_N'hésitez pas à faire des commentaires, bon ou mauvais, je m'en fiche... ça m'aide vraiment à savoir si vous aimez ou pas...ce qu'il faut changer ou améliorer...en plus pour chaque review, je vais généralement voir vos fics et je review à mon tour...un peu comme un échange...enfin au final, c'est vous qui voyez..._

_Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à lire ma fic (grâce au stats) et même si vous ne laisser pas de Reviews ça me fait très plaisir! Merci à vous !_

_Sur ce... _

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

Chapitre 1 Fuite

- COURS ! MAIS ALLEZ COURS ! C'EST TROP TARD ! TU NE PEUX PLUS RIEN FAIRE ! JE T'EN SUPPLIE … COURS !

Pourtant mon corps ne voulait plus bouger. Il y a encore quelques instants j'étais en train de slalomer entre les arbres de la Forêt Interdite dans une course effrénée. J'ai alors réalisé la portée de ce qui venait de se passer. Ça m'a fait un tel choc que je me suis arrêté net. Et je suis retourné vers l'endroit que j'avais fui.

Malgré la réalité, j'étais déconnecté. Mon frère avait beau crier, je ne l'entendais pas. Les seuls sons que j'entendais étaient les battements de mon cœur qui résonnaient au plus profond de mon être. Tous ces sentiments qui se bousculaient dans ma tête, dont je ne supposais même pas l'existence. Mais maintenant il ne restait plus rien, tout avait été balayé en une fraction de seconde, sans qu'aucun de nous quatre puisse réagir.

Axel me dépassa avec Lison. Il continuait toujours de crier. Mais maintenant, je savais ce que j'avais à faire. La haine se déversa dans mes veines et l'adrénaline m'emporta. Je repartis dans la direction opposée à celle de mon frère.

Il fallait que je sache. Il fallait que je comprenne.

- ALPHONSE !

Pourquoi tout avait dérapé.

- NON !

Pourquoi je l'avais perdue…

- REVIENS !

Je me rappelle encore de ces jours…

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Il fallait que l'on fuit. Partir le plus loin possible de la stèle. Sinon on risquait, nous aussi, de perdre la vie.

Lison bascula à mon côté. Elle s'était pris les pieds dans une racine. Je l'aidais à se relever rapidement et pris sa petite main tremblante dans la mienne. Nous nous sommes remis à courir. Nos poursuivants toujours à nos trousses. Devant nous Alphonse bondissait entre les arbres à une vitesse folle quand il stoppa net et se retourna.

- COURS ! MAIS ALLEZ COURS ! C'EST TROP TARD ! TU NE PEUX PLUS RIEN FAIRE ! JE T'EN SUPPLIE … COURS !

Il ne bougea pas. Plus on se rapprochait plus je voyais son visage. Et plus que jamais j'ai eu envie de le prendre dans mes bras pour le réconforter. Des larmes dégoulinaient le long de ses joues, le regard braqué derrière nous.

A ce moment, j'eus comme un électrochoc. Je savais exactement ce qui se passait dans la tête de mon frérot. Il ne fallait pas. Mais au moment même où on passa à côté de lui, il fit exactement ce que je craignais. Il repartit, droit vers la stèle. Je lâchai la main de ma bien-aimée qui continua de courir et me retournai en direction de mon jumeau.

- ALPHONSE ! NON ! REVIENS !

Mais je savais qu'il ne reviendrait pas. Depuis qu'on était petit, c'était comme ça. Lui fonçant la tête la première dans les embrouilles et moi qui le suivait derrière pour minimiser les dégâts. Pourtant cette fois-ci, c'était lui qui m'avait suivi. Et voilà le résultat.

Si seulement on pouvait revenir en arrière…

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Ce n'est pas possible ! CE N'EST PAS POSSIBLE ! Ce n'est pas possible… Comment ça a pu arriver. Elle ne peut pas être… Non…

Les larmes qui déferlaient de mes yeux m'empêchaient de voir clairement. Je m'écroulai par terre, secouru dans la seconde qui suivit par Axel qui ne lâchât plus la main. Il m'entraîna à sa suite. La pression qu'il exerçait sur mes doigts me fit comprendre qu'il était plus bouleversé qu'il ne le laissait paraître. Des petites larmes perlaient d'ailleurs aux coins de ses yeux. Mais soudain son regard changea. Et une nouvelle peur s'incrusta sur ses rétines. Je compris de suite la cause de ce changement. Alphonse s'était arrêté.

Sa main se resserra encore un peu plus sur la mienne. Dans un dialogue muet je saisis tout de suite ce qu'il cherchait à me dire. Alors au moment où il lança ma main en avant je continuai à courir.

Il avait fait ça à la fois pour son frère et pour moi je le savais. Depuis le début il voulait tous nous protéger. Et il s'en voulait. Il avait failli à sa tâche quelques instants auparavant alors il ne pouvait faire autrement que de voler au secours de son double. Il ne voulait plus que l'on souffre. On avait déjà perdu une des choses les plus précieuses à mes yeux. La personne qui était comme ma propre sœur. Malgré la distance qu'il y avait entre nos parents elle restait ma cousine. Et le premier été que l'on avait passé ensemble avait été le plus beau de ma vie.

Maintenant que me reste-t-il d'elle, à part cette dernière lueur dans ses yeux. A part ces précieux souvenirs…

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Tous s'est passé tellement vite.

On avait rendez-vous avec le Clan près de la stèle. Sur cette dernière étaient inscrits les noms de tous ceux qui avaient donné leur vie pendant la grande guerre qui s'était déroulée à Poudlard, il y a 10 ans. Elle était devenue un symbole de paix. Et c'était sur ce terrain que les quatre pauvres et naïfs étudiants de quatrième année que nous sommes devions passer un accord qui empêcherait les forces du mal de se déchaîner à nouveau sur l'école.

Ce que l'on n'avait pas prévu c'est que le Clan n'avait pas la moindre envie de faire la paix. Ils nous attendaient. Ils avaient aussi apporté l'une de leurs armes, un dragon. Ils nous ont regardés nous débattre contre lui. Mais au moment où on lui donna un coup qui l'assomma ils fondirent sur nous comme des bêtes prêtes à nous tuer.

J'étais beaucoup, beaucoup, trop près de la bête. Son ombre avançait sur moi. Mes amis m'ont regardée. Lison voulait revenir vers moi, mais Axel la retenait en me regardant d'un air horrifié. Je les regardai tous les trois.

- Fuyez…

Ce fut le seul mot qui sortit de ma bouche. Avant que mon regard ne s'égare sur le visage d'Alphonse. Il était encore plus tendu que celui de son frère. Et cela me rappela notre première engueulade. Il avait la même expression, bien que plus accentuée à cause des circonstances actuelles. Je le blessais. Mais avais-je le choix.

Depuis le début, c'était trop tard.

Toute cette scène ne s'était déroulée qu'en quelques secondes.

Pourtant les bribes de mon passé resurgirent en moi.

Avant que tout ne devienne noir.

* * *

_Voilà, petite intro ^^_

_J'ai besoin de review ... Bouhouhou_

_Merci Adara_

_à bientôt._

_bises_

_P.A._


	2. Le Commencement 1:3 Lettre

_Notes de l'auteur_

_Attention, ce chapitre est très long et donc, par commodité, je l'ai séparé en trois parties._

_Pour ceux qui serait découragé par tout le Blablabla, ce chapitre en explique long sur les relations entre nos quatre héros et les mystères qui les entourent._

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

Chapitre 2 Le Commencement 1:3 Lettre

Quatre ans auparavant

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

C'était enfin les vacances. Je les avais si ardemment désirées. Depuis déjà trois jours. Trois merveilleux jours, où je vivais enfin naturellement ma vie.

Il devait être déjà tard vu les rayons du soleil qui filtraient à travers les volets de ma chambre et qui me fouettaient gentiment le visage. Je me levai, ouvris la fenêtre et regardai le jardin qui brillait de mille feu sous le soleil de plomb. C'était une super journée, une légère brise balayait la pelouse. Motivé, je pris une douche, m'habillai rapidement et descendis avec mon balai sur l'épaule et ma petite malle.

En arrivant dans la cuisine, j'embrassai mon père, qui me fit un joyeux bonjour ma puce, pris une biscotte et allai droit vers le fond du jardin, là où il m'avait créé trois petits anneaux de Quidditch, mon sport préféré. Je m'apprêtai à sortir de leur boite les balles que m'avaient ensorcelé ma mère quand cette dernière m'appela « Nell, tu as du courrier. » Etrange, je n'en recevais jamais. Je me rendis donc dans la maison, mes parents me regardaient en souriant et en s'échangeant des regards complices. Une lettre était posée en face de moi, sur la table. Je la pris, méfiante, devant la jubilation de mes parents. Je découvris alors le petit emblème sur le dos de l'enveloppe. Et je souris. Je savais exactement ce que c'était. Ma lettre d'inscription à Poudlard, l'école des sorciers. Je l'ouvris, la lus rapidement et regardai de nouveau mes parents. Il y avait tellement de fierté dans leurs yeux. J'allais aller dans la même école où avaient été mes parents. Ils sont alors venus me serrer dans leurs bras. Les mots étaient inutiles. On avait déjà eu cette conversation des années avant et cette lettre confirmait leurs dires.

Je repartis donc sur la pelouse, laissant mes parents examiner ma lettre. Cette journée était vraiment splendide. J'enfourchai mon balai sans plus me soucier de ma boite en bois et m'envolai dans les airs. Le vent s'engouffrait dans mes cheveux, les emmêlant comme d'habitude. Mais j'avais le cœur léger. Tout allait enfin changer. J'allais enfin pouvoir être moi-même. J'allais enfin pouvoir apprendre la magie. Rien ne pourrait venir gâcher mon bonheur. J'étais tellement heureuse et dans ma bulle que je n'entendis même pas ce bruit pourtant inhabituel dans une maison de sorcier. Le téléphone moldu qui ne servait jamais, sonna, et ma mère décrocha, affolée.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Ça y est, ça y est, ça y est ! Elle est enfin arrivée ! La lettre d'inscription de Poudlard. J'ai attendu si longtemps, je n'y croyais plus. Enfin ! Pendant que je m'extasiais, mon frère fixait sa propre lettre d'un œil vide.

- Allez Al ! Souris quoi, on VA à Poudlard !

- Fiche moi la paix Axel.

Il se leva avec sa lettre et partit en direction de la chambre. Vu le regard noir qu'il m'avait lancé et le ton sur lequel il m'avait parlé, je le laissai aller sans relever. Ma mère le regarda partir, puis recentra son attention sur moi.

- Alors mon chéri, tu es content ?

- Ouais mais je le serais encore plus quand papa sera au courant. Tu sais quand il rentre de Ste Mangouste ?

- … Ha vrai dire, non… Tu sais comment il est par rapport à tout ce qui concerne la magie avec moi…

- Oui …

Elle avait dit ça avec un sourire si mélancolique. Des fois j'oubliais que ma mère n'était pas une sorcière. Mais elle était littéralement fascinée par la magie, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle avait épousé mon père. Lui il est Médicomage à Ste Mangouste, l'hôpital des sorciers anglais. Avant il travaillait en France pour se rapprocher de ses origines françaises. Mais ses retrouvailles avec sa famille paternelle ne se sont pas vraiment passées comme il l'aurait voulu et peu de temps après ma mère est tombée enceinte. Il rentra donc en Angleterre avec elle, vers cette terre d'accueil qui l'avait vu grandir. Mais pendant la grossesse il y eut des complications… Et depuis mon père ne parlait quasiment jamais de magie avec ma mère, de peur de réveiller de vielles blessures. Il ne le faisait ouvertement qu'avec ma grand-mère, mon frère et moi.

On parla encore quelques minutes avec ma mère puis je partis rejoindre mon frère dans la chambre. J'entrai en silence et le retrouvai dans la pénombre. Il était allongé sur le dos sur la largeur de son lit. Ses pieds touchaient le sol, il avait un bras par-dessus la tête, cachant ses yeux et sur son torse la lettre ouverte de Poudlard. Je contournai le lit pour me retrouver dans le sens opposé au sien et m'allongeai à mon tour. De sorte que nos têtes se retrouvèrent l'une à côté de l'autre.

- Alphonse… ça va… ?

- … Ouais ne t'inquiète pas frangin.

- Alors…

- Alors tout va changer n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. Mais on l'a toujours su, non ?

- Peut-être, mais…

Je basculai sur le ventre me soutenant sur les bras pour que ma tête se trouve juste au-dessus de la sienne. Je fixai alors mon regard dans le bleu clair presque gris de ces yeux. Quelque chose le perturbait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Maman…

- Il y aura toujours papa…

- Tu sais très bien où je veux en venir Axel.

Je soupirai, bien sûr que je savais. Mais que pouvait-on y faire. Las, je posai mon front contre celui de mon jumeau. Des petites perles coulaient malgré moi sur le bord de mes yeux. Je ne comprenais pas trop d'où elles venaient. Sans doute un trop plein d'émotions. Je m'écroulai sur le côté, vidé de mes forces. Mon frère me prit la tête dans ses bras. Et dans cette étreinte il me chuchota la seule chose qui pouvait me redonner du courage.

- Chut … ne t'inquiète pas … je serai toujours avec toi.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

- Allez Al ! Souris quoi, on VA à Poudlard !

- Fiche moi la paix Axel.

Il m'énervait quand il était comme ça, quand il ne voyait pas plus loin que le bout de son nez. Il n'avait pas dû voir la réaction de maman quand le hibou s'était engouffré par la fenêtre. Son regard s'était figé et ses mains s'étaient crispées sur sa tasse de café.

Je claquai la porte de la chambre. Je tremblais de tous mes membres. D'excitation à cause de la lettre ou d'énervement à cause de mon frère, je ne savais pas exactement. Papa nous avait dit de ne pas trop s'extasier pour la magie devant maman. Que malgré plus de onze ans maintenant, c'était toujours un sujet délicat. Pourtant elle était bien dans ma main, cette lettre qui attestait que j'avais moi aussi comme mon père et mon frère des pouvoirs magiques, et elle allait rester seule. Comme elle l'avait toujours été avec mon père, et maintenant avec nous…

Sur mon lit, je lus enfin ma lettre. Je tombai en arrière de soulagement. Un sourire se dessina sur mon visage. J'avais eu un léger doute en l'ouvrant, comme un imbécile. Pourtant je n'étais pas tranquille. Mon esprit revenait toujours sur l'image de ma mère. La porte s'ouvrit. Quelques instants plus tard une pression s'ajouta sur le matelas.

- Alphonse… ça va… ?

- … Ouais ne t'inquiète pas frangin.

- Alors…

- Alors tout va changer n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. Mais on l'a toujours su, non ?

- Peut-être, mais…

J'enlevai mon bras de devant mon visage pour découvrir les pupilles grises d'Axel. Aie, je ne connaissais que trop bien cette lueur dans son regard.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Maman…

- Il y aura toujours papa…

- Tu sais très bien ou je veux en venir Axel.

Il soupira, relâcha la tête et la colla contre mon front. Des larmes mouillèrent alors mon cuir chevelu. Il roula sur le côté. Je pris sa tête dans mes mains et enfouis mon propre visage dans ses cheveux. J'ai toujours détesté quand il pleurait. Ça me faisait chialer à mon tour, sans doute à cause de notre lien.

- Chut … ne t'inquiète pas … je serai toujours avec toi.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Depuis dix minutes mon père était en grande conversation téléphonique. Il avait complètement paniqué à la vue de la lettre que j'avais reçue, comme ma mère et moi d'ailleurs. Bien que pour nous ce soit d'abord l'énorme hibou qui s'était engouffré par la fenêtre de la cuisine, juste avant le déjeuner. Il faut dire que ma mère ayant la phobie des oiseaux, la situation avait donc très vite dégénéré. Le plus dur avait donc été tout d'abord de sortir le volatile, après cela vint le tour de la lettre.

C'était déjà vraiment étrange de recevoir du courrier par hibou. Mais de découvrir que la lettre m'était adressée m'avait fait un choc. Mon nom était écrit dans une petite écriture noire mais néanmoins très lisible, suivi de mon adresse. Au dos un petit emblème représentant un lion, un serpent, un blaireau et un aigle avec un nom, Poudlard. Quand mon père avait vu ça, son regard était devenu encore plus voilé.

J'ouvris la lettre.

_« Collège Poudlard, école de sorcellerie,_

_Chère Mlle __Rook,_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. __Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._

_La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard._

_Veuillez croire, chère Mlle Rook, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

_Minerva McGonagall, Directrice »_

- Alors ma chérie, de quoi il s'agit ?

- Sans doute d'une mauvaise blague, Maman, ce courrier stipule que je suis admise dans une école de sorcellerie, c'est totalement absurde.

- C'est tout, sauf absurde.

Mon père avait pris la voix qu'il avait toujours pour parler des sujets sérieux et importants.

- Tu es, Lison, comme cette lettre le confirme, une sorcière. Tu as reçu la même lettre que ma propre sœur cadette, il y a quelques années.

- Mais chéri, je croyais que tu avais coupé les ponts avec ta sœur ?

- C'est plus ou moins vrai. Et c'est en partie à cause de la magie. Il y a eu plusieurs guerres dans son monde et elle voulait nous protéger. Elle a alors coupé magiquement tout lien avec moi et ma famille. Malheureusement son sort avait une contrepartie, elle ne pourrait plus jamais nous retrouver. Mais elle m'avait donné un numéro où je pouvais être sûr de la joindre, seulement après cinq ans. Mais je ne l'ai jamais appelée…

Ma mère se dirigea vers la fenêtre, c'était trop pour elle. Moi je restais là à fixer mon père. Il se leva finalement et se dirigea vers le téléphone, composa un numéro et attendit. Il parla enfin, mais je ne comprenais rien de ce qu'il disait, pourtant sa voix était tellement triste.

Ma mère reprit constance au bout de cinq minutes et vint me serrer dans ses bras avec un sourire. On attendit que mon père raccroche. Au final la conversation dura un peu plus d'une heure. On avait eu le temps, en attendant, de décortiquer l'intégralité des lettres. Quand il raccrocha, il se tourna vers nous avec un regard des plus confus et embrouillé.

- Dans deux jours Lison, ta tante viendra te chercher. Tu vas passer toutes les vacances chez elle. Pour te familiariser avec le monde des sorciers mais aussi pour faire connaissance avec ta cousine, qui a le même âge que toi et qui rentre, elle aussi, dans cette école…

Le reste de la conversation je ne le suivis pas. Mes parents parlèrent des préparatifs de mes vacances pendant tout le repas. Tandis qu'au fond de moi, un sentiment d'excitation grandissait. J'allais découvrir le monde magique et connaître ma cousine.

* * *

_Prochain chapitre avec quelques petites (toutes petites) révélation... et l'apparition d'un personnage que j'adore...^^_

_Voilà à bientôt_

_Merci Adara_

_Bises_

_P.A._


	3. Le Commencement 2:3 Rencontre

_Notes de l'auteur_

_Suite du chapitre de mise en action_

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

Chapitre 3 Le Commencement 2:3 Rencontre

Je m'étais attendue à une douleur intense au niveau de mon crâne, mais je n'avais rien. Seul le rire de ma cousine résonnait dans ma tête. J'ouvris les yeux. Elle était pliée en deux. On avait traversé la barrière magique de la gare de King's Cross deux secondes avant de se retrouver sur la voie 9 3/4. Et pour ne pas se faire repérer par les Moldus on avait dû courir. Mais l'idée de me jeter littéralement contre un mur ne m'avait pas vraiment enchantée.

- Nell ! Arrête de rire !

- Ça va les filles ?

- Non ! Nell se fout encore de moi !

- En même temps tu verrais ta tête à chaque fois ! Trop drôle.

Je croisai les bras, tandis que ma tante et ma cousine se remirent à rire. Je n'étais pas encore tout à fait habituée au monde magique malgré les deux mois de vacances passés chez eux. Je continuais à être stupéfaite et méfiante face à tout acte magique. Le pire ayant été la journée de courses sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Tout d'abord le transplanage dans la petite cour à l'arrière du Chaudron Baveur. J'avais vomi tout mon petit déjeuner. Ensuite la rue était bondée. Je m'étais accrochée au bras de ma cousine toujours sous ses rires et je jetais des regards peu discrets à chaque personne, chose ou objet qui passait à ma portée. On a alors commencé à faire nos achats pour la rentrée, en commençant par nos uniformes, puis vinrent les chaudrons, plumes, parchemins, livres, ingrédients et accessoires pour les potions et balai, seulement pour moi. Quand arriva le tour d'acheter la baguette magique. On entra alors dans une boutique tenue par un vieil homme aux traits très tirés et manifestement marqué par les épreuves de la vie.

- Madame Steadworthy, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir.

- Bonjour monsieur Ollivander, nous sommes ici pour acheter deux nouvelles baguettes.

- Bien sûr. Ce sont vos filles ?

- Ma fille et ma nièce.

- Hum étonnant. Vraiment étonnant de voir comment la magie, dans certaines familles, peut sauter des générations. Bien par qui commençons nous ? Mademoiselle Steadworthy. Veuillez-vous approcher.

Il commença à prendre tout un tas de mesures et à lui poser plein de questions. Pendant vingt minutes elle essaya baguette sur baguette.

- Elle vous a enfin trouvée. Tenez, 31,25 centimètres, bois de sycomore et ventricule de dragon, étonnamment rapide.

Sa baguette était très fine et le manche légèrement sculpté dans du bois très clair. Nell était visiblement très soulagée. Elle avait commencé à désespérer. Ce fut alors mon tour, il prit à nouveau tout un tas de mesures et me posa certaines questions. Il partit et revint avec plusieurs boîtes de baguettes. Après les avoir à nouveau examinées, il m'en tendit une au bois foncé avec le manche droit dans lequel s'inscrivait une spirale. La sensation la plus étrange que j'ai jamais eue, avoir une baguette magique dans la main.

- Eh bien, Mademoiselle …

- Rook.

- Mademoiselle Rook, nous n'irons pas plus loin, vous étiez une cliente bien plus facile que votre cousine.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

- Cette baguette vous a choisi. 25,75 centimètre, hêtre et poumons de dragon, très solide.

Ma tante paya les seize Gallions et nous sortîmes de la boutique avant de nous engouffrer dans celle d'en face, une animalerie. Ma cousine choisit un petit chat roux qui se mit à ronronner dès qu'elle le toucha la première fois. Quant à moi je craquai sur une toute petite grenouille tropicale verte qui faisait à peine sept centimètres de long.

C'est ainsi que le 1er septembre nous nous sommes retrouvées en uniforme et tout équipées, prêtes à monter dans cette locomotive rouge.

** x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

- Viens, il reste des places dans ce compartiment !

- J'arrive…

Je ne connaissais Lison que depuis deux mois, mais c'était comme si on avait vécu ensemble depuis toujours. Elle me faisait beaucoup rire. Encore avant de monter dans le train elle avait eu une réaction des plus étranges pour les gens qui ne la connaissaient pas. Elle avait pris une grande inspiration, et expiré comme si elle avait chassé toutes ses craintes de son corps. En tout cas cette thérapie la changea du tout au tout car elle ne sursauta même pas quand elle croisa un oiseau en papier dans le couloir, qui cherchait sans doute son destinataire.

Elle s'était mise à chercher un compartiment et visiblement en avait trouvé un. Mais je ne m'attendais sûrement pas à ce qui allait se produire après. J'arrivai donc dans le compartiment qui était occupé par deux garçons bruns qui crièrent en même temps :

- STEADWORTHY, QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS LA !

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Une petite tête blonde avait passé la tête dans notre compartiment. Elle me fit un sourire avant d'en faire un à Axel. Mon frère me regarda alors et je haussai les épaules.

- Viens, il reste des places dans ce compartiment !

Elle entra puis hissa sa valise dans le porte bagage avant de s'asseoir à coté de mon frangin. Elle allait se présenter quand la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau. La surprise fut alors trop grande pour que je puisse me contenir.

- STEADWORTHY, QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS LA !

Un long silence suivit, où avec Axel on dévisagea la dernière arrivée, où le regard de celle-ci allait de l'un à l'autre et où la fille blonde nous regardait à tour de rôle sans comprendre. Sur toute l'Angleterre il avait fallu que ce soit elle.

Elle brisa alors le silence mais sa voix était différente de celle que je connaissais.

- Arche et Arche… si je m'étais attendu à ça…

** x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

- Arche et Arche… si je m'étais attendu à ça…

Le fait qu'elle avait prononcé notre nom m'avait confirmé que c'était bien elle. Je m'étais attendu à faire de nouvelles rencontres. D'ailleurs ça avait bien commencé. Deux septième année de Gryffondor et Serpentard étaient venus nous voir quand il n'y avait encore que très peu de monde sur le quai. Ils nous avaient emmenés dans ce compartiment et étaient restés discuter deux minutes. Ensuite un cinquième année de Serdaigle était venu poser ses affaires et était ressorti en disant qu'il allait chercher quelqu'un. Et puis il y avait eu cette petite blonde qui était arrivée avec ses magnifiques yeux verts. Mais de là à voir Nell Steadworthy…

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

- Alors comme ça vous vous connaissez.

Le Poudlard Express était parti depuis une dizaine de minutes et un gars blond platine de Serdaigle était arrivé avec une fille rousse de Poufsouffle de quatrième année. Elle avait alors tout de suite participé à la conversation que j'avais avec Axel.

- Oui on se connait, on allait dans la même école primaire, avec les jumeaux et Lison c'est ma cousine.

- Ta cousine !

- Je ne savais même pas que tu avais une cousine.

- Je ne le savais pas non plus avant que je reçoive la lettre de Poudlard, heu… Alphonse. supposa Lison

- Ouais c'est ça…

- Attend tu veux dire que tu ne connaissais pas ta famille avant. ? Questionna la rousse.

- Disons que plutôt elle n'était pas en contact. Son père et ma mère ne se parlaient plus. Répondis-je.

- Mes Parents sont des Moldus alors que ceux de Nell sont tous les deux des sorciers. Et vous les gars vos parents sont aussi des sorciers du coup non ?

- Seulement notre père, dit sombrement Axel. D'ailleurs il était à Serdaigle, reprit-il en jetant un regard au blond.

- Vraiment.

- Oui, renchérit Alphonse. Et on va sans doute le suivre…

- Pourquoi vous dites ça ? Ce n'est pas parce que votre père était dans ma maison que vous y serez forcément. Vous voudriez aller où ?

- Soit à Gryffondor, soit à Serpentard ! dirent les jumeaux en même temps.

- En tout cas j'en connais une qui ira à coup sûr chez les serpents. Dit la rousse en me regardant.

- Quoi, pourquoi ! demanda une Lison mi-choqué, mi-indigné.

- Son aura, elle est très sombre et je le vois même utiliser le troisième œil.

- Arrête, dit le blond en levant les yeux au ciel, ce n'est pas parce qu'elle a le même caractère que ton ex, qu'elle va finir à Serpentard comme lui. Et ce n'est pas parce que ton copain actuel est un gryffy et qu'il hait ton ex que tu dois avoir toi aussi de la rancune envers les serpys. Vous savez cette bataille entre ces deux maisons a disparu depuis que Severus Snape fut reconnu comme un héros par le grand Harry Potter, sauveur de la nation…

- Ok, ok, c'est bon arrête ton baratin ! J'ai compris. Je m'excuse. Répondit la rousse en boudant.

Tout le monde se mit à rire. Et la fin du voyage continua sur cette note joyeuse. Quand on arriva, il faisait déjà nuit. On descendit du train et une grosse voix appela les premières années. Un demi-géant, c'était la première fois que j'en voyais un. Il nous emmena sur le bord d'un grand lac où il nous fit monter par quatre dans des barques. Elles se déplaçaient toutes seules sans vague ni bruit sur sa surface lisse. Puis des lumières éclairèrent soudainement le ciel. Devant nous se dressait un magnifique château.

Ça y est, on y est, Poudlard.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

On monta les marches qui montaient jusqu'au château accompagnés du garde-chasse. Puis il passa le relais à un homme d'une trentaine d'année. On le suivit à l'intérieur. Le hall d'entrée était immense. Il y avait des tableaux sur tous les murs, un grand escalier en marbre et quatre grands sabliers. L'homme disparut par la grande porte sur la droite et revint à peine deux minutes plus tard. « Suivez-moi » nous dit-il. Et on le suivit, comme des moutons. On arriva dans une grande salle dans laquelle tous les élèves de Poudlard étaient rassemblés sur quatre longue tables. A côté de moi Axel se crispa. Il devait ressentir exactement la même chose que moi, angoisse et excitation. Je lui mis une main sur le bras et il tourna la tête vers moi. Je lui fis un sourire réconfortant que mon frère me rendit instantanément.

On arriva au bout pour se retrouver face à la table professorale. Une dame au centre sur un grand fauteuil nous regardait, un part un, d'un œil de lynx. Minerva McGonagall, la directrice actuelle de l'école. L'homme vint se placer à côté d'un tabouret et d'un vieux chapeau rapiécé se trouvant juste devant nous. Une déchirure s'ouvrit et une voix en sortit. Le chapeau commença alors une chanson racontant la fondation de l'école, la déchirure de deux amis puis la réconciliation de deux ennemis, enchaînant sur les qualifications des quatre maisons, avant de nous souhaiter une bonne année. Un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit dans la salle. Il fut interrompu par un raclement de gorge.

- Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous viendrez vous placer sur le tabouret. Vous enlèverez votre chapeau pour que je puisse placer le Choixpeau sur votre tête. Il vous enverra alors dans l'une des quatre maisons. Elles ont donc pour nom, Serdaigle, Serpentard, Gryffondor et Poufsouffle. Cette maison sera comme une seconde famille. Toute bonne action lui fera gagner des points et toute infraction au règlement lui en fera perdre. A la fin de l'année, la maison qui aura le plus de points remportera la coupe des quatre maisons. Maintenant passons à la répartition…

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

- Aindreis Van.

- SERDAIGLE !

- Alyn Hayley.

- GRYFFONDOR !

- Arche Alphonse.

Al s'avança sur l'estrade.

Il s'assit sur le tabouret, retira son chapeau et ancra son regard dans le mien. L'iris bleu/gris de mon frère disparut en même temps que la lueur de regret dans son œil sous le Choixpeau trop grand.

La déchirure s'ouvrit une fois de plus…

* * *

_Alors, quelle maison?_

_Et apparition de Ollivander, McGo, Hagrid, Choixpeau et de ... avez vous trouvez? ^^_

_Ce dernier prendra une certaine importance... plus tard. ^^_

_Merci Adara_

_Voilà à bientôt_

_Bises_

_P.A._


	4. Le Commencement 3:3 Répartition

_Note de l'auteur_

_Dernière partie avant... je vous dirai pas na na na ! :3_

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

Chapitre 4

- SERPENTARD !

- Arche Axel.

Je me dirigeai à mon tour vers le tabouret. Mon frère m'effleura en rejoignant sa table. Un courant passa entre nous, comme une décharge électrique. Puis je me retrouvai coiffé du fameux Choixpeau. Une petite voix chuchota à mes oreilles.

- _Hum… Intéressant, le même sang coule dans vos veines et cette même blessure qui vous ronge depuis des années a façonné vos personnalités. Pourtant d'une manière que je n'explique pas vous avez su préserver un lien complexe, certes, mais indéfectible qui chez d'autres individus se serait disloqué. Et malgré cette complexité vos désirs semblent semblables. La décision n'est pas évidente mais pourtant tellement logique..._

GRYFFONDOR !

Je retrouvai la vue, mais je restai sur le tabouret complètement perturbé par les paroles du vieux chapeau. Tout ce qu'il avait dit. Tout ce qu'il avait vu dans mon âme et celle de mon frère. Tout ce qu'il avait décelé…

Une main se posa sur mon épaule. Je levai les yeux vers l'homme qui me fit un sourire encourageant et me poussa légèrement pour que j'aille rejoindre ma table. Mon frère me regardait mais je ne le voyais pas, trop concentré sur mes pensées.

- Rook Lison

Bizarrement ce nom me fit sortir de mes songes.

- POUFSOUFFLE !

Elle descendit de l'estrade et se dirigea vers la table derrière moi, elle me fit un clin d'œil avant de se faire féliciter par toute sa maison. Je réussis à suivre la fin de la cérémonie non sans difficulté, mon esprit refusait de penser à autre chose qu'à mon frère. Un dernier nom attira mon attention.

- Steadworthy Nell.

- SERDAIGLE !

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Je descendis de l'estrade et me dirigeai vers la table la plus gauche. Ainsi donc ma cousine et moi étions séparées, comme les jumeaux l'étaient aussi. En fait aucun de nous quatre n'était dans la même maison.

Je cherchai des yeux Lison par-dessus la table des Gryffondor, mais elle était en pleine discussion avec les autres première année de sa maison. Mon regard revint alors sur les rouge et or qui me séparaient d'elle. J'interceptai l'échange silencieux qui se déroulait entre les deux frères.

- Alors comme ça tu es dans ma maison finalement…

Le blond platine du train venait de s'assoir à côté de moi.

- Il faut croire, sinon je ne serais pas ici. Lui répondis-je en lui rendant son sourire.

- Je me présente dans les formes, je m'appelle Josh Gardner, tu peux m'appeler Josh. Je suis en cinquième année et je suis également le préfet, ravi de faire ta connaissance.

- Enchantée, Nell Steadworthy.

- Eh bien, Nell, si tu as le moindre problème tu peux venir me voir.

- D'accord.

Il repartit vers ses amis. Je le suivis des yeux. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux courts et finit par me regarder une nouvelle fois de ses yeux bleu océan et il me sourit. Je détournai les yeux en rougissant, comme une gamine. Je me concentrai alors sur le banquet qui offrait une multitude de plats qui avaient l'air plus délicieux les uns que les autres.

- Tu le connais ?

C'était mon voisin de gauche qui m'avait parlé.

- Ho. Je ne me suis pas présenté. Van Aindreis, je suis aussi en première année.

- Nell Steadworthy. Non je le connais pas vraiment mais on était dans le même compartiment dans le Poudlard Express. Alors…

- Je vois, moi je n'étais qu'avec des première année, mais aucun ne s'est retrouvé ici.

- Pareil, ma cousine est finalement à Poufsouffle.

- Et ça te rend triste.

- Non !

- Hum…

- Bon d'accord, oui, ça me rend triste et alors !

- Alors rien, t'as le droit d'être triste. Juste que je trouve ça dommage.

Le regard qu'il me jeta me fit alors exploser de rire. La fin de la soirée se passa sur cette touche légère. La directrice nous fit un petit discours à la fin du banquet, puis on nous emmena dans nos maisons.

Notre salle commune se trouvait au sommet de la tour de Serdaigle. Pour y accéder il fallut frapper à un heurtoir en forme d'aigle. Celui-ci s'anima alors et nous posa une question. Tous les première année s'y étaient mis pour trouver la réponse sous l'œil amusé de nos préfets. Une fois que la porte fut ouverte, ce qui nous avait pris dix bonnes minutes, on se retrouva dans une pièce ronde. Les murs étaient clairs avec des tentures bleues brodées de bronze qui recouvraient le plafond. Des grandes fenêtres donnaient sur le parc du château. Il y avait de grandes tables en bois et des fauteuils bleus disposés en arc de cercle devant une cheminée blanche. Puis on monta dans les dortoirs qui étaient situés dans des petites tours autours de la tour principale. Celle des filles sur la gauche, celle des garçons à droite.

Dans le dortoir des filles de première année il y avait trois lits à baldaquins qui étaient recouverts d'édredons de soie bleue azur. Et sur le lit qui m'était prédestiné se trouvait ma petite boule de poils rousse. Cette nuit-là je m'endormis sereinement grâce au ronronnement de mon chat et aux bruits du vent.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Après le festin je voulais parler à Nell, mais quand je me tournai vers la table des Serdaigle, les première année étaient déjà parties. Et à ce moment précis nous sommes, nous aussi, partis pour notre salle commune.

Elle se situait dans le couloir du sous-sol qui menait aux cuisines. La porte était dissimulée parmi un tas de grands tonneaux. Il fallait d'abord la trouver puis taper quatre fois dessus. On nous expliqua qu'il ne faudrait pas qu'on se trompe, car notre maison possédait le seul moyen d'autodéfense du château. En cas d'erreur on se ferait asperger de vinaigre.

Une fois que je me fus faufilée par l'ouverture, en essayant de ne pas me cogner la tête contre le plafond malgré ma petite taille, j'atterris dans une très grande salle ronde au plafond bas. Plein d'objets en cuivre attiraient ma curiosité. Mais les fauteuils rembourrés jaune et noir me donnaient envie de me jeter dedans.

On nous désigna alors un grand couloir rond sur la gauche, où de chaque côté s'alignait sept portes tout aussi rondes. Chacune menait à un dortoir différent selon notre année et notre sexe. Quand j'ouvris la mienne, avec les autres filles de mon année, on découvrit cinq grands lits à baldaquin aux couleurs de la maison avec des édredons en patchwork. D'anciennes bouillottes en cuivre étaient accrochées aux murs et des lampes diffusaient une lumière douce et chaleureuse.

Cette nuit-là je ne dormis pas beaucoup. On discuta longtemps avec les autres filles et le lendemain matin on était tout sauf vaillantes. Et les garçons s'étaient par ailleurs bien moqué de nous.

Puis on avait eu notre emploi du temps, on avait des cours en commun avec les autres maisons. Je partagerais donc mes cours de potion et de métamorphose avec les Serdaigle, ceux de soin aux créatures magiques et de sortilèges avec les Serpentard, défense contre les forces du mal et botanique avec les Gryffondor. Les cours d'histoire de la magie, d'astronomie et de balai seraient dispensés aux quatre maisons.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

- AXEL !

Je n'eus pas le temps de lui dire grand choses d'autre, dans la cohue de la grande salle. Une seule étreinte, un seul regard, une seule poignée de main et il disparut dans les étages.

On descendit dans les cachots, toujours plus profondément. Au détour d'un couloir nous arrivâmes devant un mur des plus dénudé, comme le reste des murs d'ailleurs. On se positionna entre les deux torches, la préfète, devant nous, prononça le mot de passe et le mur s'anima. Les briques se séparèrent pour former une grande entrée. Le préfet nous poussa alors à l'intérieur pour nous empêcher de nous extasier. Et pour cause, le passage se referma d'un coup juste derrière lui.

La salle où on avait atterri était grande et rectangulaire. Les grandes fenêtres, à l'opposé de l'entrée, formaient un arc de cercle. Elles diffusaient une lumière verte très apaisante. Les murs étaient ornés de tapisseries médiévales vertes et argent et de lourdes lanternes d'argent pendaient du plafond. Des canapés aux couleurs de la maison étaient disposés dans toute la pièce sur de superbes tapis brodés. Et un feu brûlait dans une grande cheminée en marbre.

- Ici nous sommes donc dans la salle commune. L'entrée sur la gauche mène au dortoir des garçons, celle sur la droite à celui des filles. Comme vous l'avez sans doute deviné, nous nous trouvons sous le lac. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas tout est très bien isolé et nous sommes moins malades que les Gryffondor ou les Serdaigle qui sont dans les tours. Vous devez aussi savoir que le mot de passe change toutes les deux semaines alors pensez à souvent vérifier le tableau d'affichage... Ah oui, une dernière chose. Si vous n'êtes pas sur de retrouver le chemin jusqu'à la salle commune attendez ou allez chercher un élève plus âgé. Ne vous perdez pas inutilement dans les cachots, après nous sommes obligés de vous chercher pendant des heures, ce qui nous enlève des points inutilement. Sur ce, bonne nuit à tous et encore une fois, bienvenue à Serpentard ! Les filles vous me suivez…

Nous avons donc suivi nous même le préfet dans notre propre dortoir. C'était une petite pièce avec de très vieux lits à baldaquin de soie verte, des couettes brodées d'argent et des draps soyeux. Le sol était en bois foncé et les murs en pierre brute. Elle était très chaleureuse et formait un peu un cocon.

Cette nuit-là, mon esprit se tourmentait en vagabondant vers mon frère. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps que l'on n'avait pas dormi dans la même pièce. Et j'étais habitué à la respiration de mon double. Celles que j'entendais étaient tellement différentes qu'elles me blessaient au plus profond de mon être. Cette torture m'arracha même des sanglots que je cachai dans les couvertures.

Pourtant, les clapotis des eaux du lac contre les vitres m'entraînèrent dans les bras de Morphée, bien malgré moi après des heures de divagation.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Durant tout le festin, je n'avais d'yeux que pour une seule personne, ma moitié de l'autre côté de la salle et il me fixait également. Rien n'y personne ne parvenait à briser ce lien plus d'une minute. Mais le moment fatidique arriva. Une lueur de panique s'alluma dans son regard. Nos deux maisons se rapprochaient conjointement du hall. Il se précipita sur moi, les larmes aux yeux en criant mon nom. Il me serra contre lui, je fis de même. Puis il me prit la main et son regard plongea dans le mien…

Je fus happé par le mouvement rouge et or vers le grand escalier. Puis je perdis définitivement le contact visuel. On gravit les étages, passant dans les couloirs, montant les escaliers capricieux. On arriva devant le tableau d'une grosse dame. Le préfet donna le mot de passe et il bascula. Nous arrivâmes alors dans une petite salle ronde, rouge et or de partout sur les murs, sur le sol, sur les fauteuils. Un feu brûlait dans la cheminé. Tout était si chaleureux et confortable. Loin de ce qu'était mon cœur à ce moment-là.

On monta une volée d'escaliers par la porte située sur la gauche. Sur le premier pallier, les filles sont allées à gauche et les garçons à droite. De grands lits en bois brut avec des rideaux à baldaquin rouge en arc de cercle se trouvaient à l'intérieur du dortoir. Je m'écroulai littéralement sur le mien, épuisé par tout ce qui venait de se passer. Je m'endormis rapidement mais mes rêves étaient perturbés.

L'image de mon frère resta collée à ma rétine quand je m'éveillai en sursaut. Inconsciemment, je me dirigeai vers la fenêtre. La lune éclairait le parc. Quelque chose attira soudainement mon regard et ce fut la première fois que je les vis : un petit groupe d'hommes traversant la pelouse et s'engouffrant dans la forêt interdite…

* * *

_Voilà,_

_Merci à ma Beta que j'adore... Adara !_

_Je dédie ce chapitre à trois de mes amis... ^o^_

_Merci de votre aide !_

_Dans le prochain chapitre... " il " arrive enfin... Oui ! Enfin !_

_Et l'histoire avance..._

_Bises_

_P.A._


	5. Secret de famille

_Notes de l'auteur_

_Ah la la ! (J'adore ce chapitre ^o^)_

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

Chapitre 5

Les premiers mois s'écoulèrent vite. Il se trouvait que j'étais particulièrement douée en matière de magie et je dois dire que je me suis vraiment bien intégrée au monde des sorciers. Même quand Lucy Frent, une de mes amie chez les jaunes et noirs, m'avait demandé quels métiers faisaient mes parents, elle avait était très surprise de découvrir qu'ils étaient tous les deux moldus.

Je passais le plus clair de mes temps libre avec ma cousine et les jumeaux, à son grand bonheur. Elle ne m'avait toujours pas expliqué quel était la raison de leur conflit et changeait de sujet dès que j'abordais la question. Les garçons aussi évitaient mes remarques. Mais leurs relations semblaient s'améliorer.

Mais la situation dégénéra pour la première fois un jour de novembre, juste avant mon cours de botanique. J'avais essayé dans savoir plus sur les jumeaux et Nell s'étaient une fois de plus renfermé dans une bulle de colère intérieur, comme à chaque fois que j'abordais leurs passés. C'était pourtant une question anodine.

- Je ne vous ai jamais posé la question, mais vous êtes nés quand ?

Les deux frères se lancèrent un regard un peu désespéré.

- Euh…

- Bah quoi, ce n'est pas compliqué comme question.

- Ah, ah, ah. Nell eu un rire mauvais. T'inquiètent pas ils vont te le dire Lison. N'est-ce pas les gars !

- T'as gueule Steadworthy! Cria Alphonse.

- Je ne comprends pas, Arche…

- La ferme !

- Pourquoi tu te mets dans un état pareil…

- La ferme STEADWORTHY !

- Alphonse, arrête tu… commença Axel

- Et toi, pourquoi tu prends sans arrêt la défense de ton frère…

- Nell, tu vas trop loin là… continua Axel.

- Nan, je ne pense pas, après tout c'est vous qui avez des secrets.

- STOP ARRETE, MAINTENANT TU VAS FERME TA GRANDE GUEULE !

- ALPHONSE, C'EST TOI QUI LA FERME ! TU VOIS PAS CE QU'ELLE ESSAIE DE FAIRE !

- LACHE MOI AXEL, ARRETE D'ETRE TOUT LE TEMPS SUR MON DOS.

- QUOI ! TU PEUX REPETER !

- T'AS TRES BIEN COMPRIS, LAISSE-MOI VIVRE UN PEU.

- Les gars… tentai-je.

- Laisse les, faut les comprendre… après tout ils ne sont pas tout à fait du même sang.

- Quoi ?

- FERME LA STEADWORTHY ! Alphonse avait saisi Nell par son écharpe.

- Ose dire que ce n'est pas la vérité !

- SI TU DIS ENCORE UN MOT JE TE…

- Tu quoi ? De toute façon tu n'aurais pas dû vivre…

Le regard d'Alphonse était alors devenu vide. Seule une étincelle de rage brillait encore. Il relâcha alors Nell qui tomba par terre un sourire vengeur sur les lèvres. Axel avait le même regard et posa une main tendu sur l'épaule de son frère. Ce dernier se dégagea et parti vers son prochain cours. Nell se releva toujours souriante et parti elle aussi. Axel la saisit par le bras et lui chuchota quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Puis il partit en direction des serres. Ma cousine tourna les talons et me fis juste un signe.

Je rattrapais Axel qui était toujours aussi tendu. Nous étions en retard mais aucun de nous deux ne voulions augmenter l'allure. Le silence entre nous deux me gênait, en plus je n'osais même plus le regarder.

- Mlle Rook et M Arche, vous êtes en retard de douze minutes. Cela fera donc douze points en moins pour Poufsouffle et pour Gryffondor. Asseyez-vous.

- Oui Professeur Londubat.

- … M Arche, vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours.

On prit nos places. Puis je suivis tant bien que mal la fin du cours théorique. Au moment de passé à la pratique, Axel et moi n'avions toujours pas échangé le moindre mot. Et sans m'en rendre compte, je le fixais, étudiant ces moindres gestes. Il me regarda alors de ses yeux gris. Je frissonnais et demandais juste « Pourquoi ».

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

J'arrivai dans la salle commune. Des troisièmes et septièmes années me regardèrent. Je les ignorai et montai au dortoir. Je laissai alors toute ma rage sortir, renversant tous ce qui se trouvait sur mon chemin. Une fois que je me suis calmé, je lançais un rapide sort pour que tout reprenne sa place. M'appuyant contre mon lit, je m'assis par terre. Des larmes de rage coulaient contre mon visage.

Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça. Non, ce n'était pas la bonne question. Pourquoi avait-elle choisi cela. Elle savait. Elle le savait que... Non, en fait elle ne savait pas. Tout ça n'était qu'un tissu de mensonge. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait savoir de ma vie. De la vie de mon frère. De celle de mes parents. Rien. Rien, elle ne savait rien. Je ne devrais pas lui en vouloir. Après tout c'était de notre faute. Mais ça faisait tellement mal. Axel avait su gardait la tête froide. Il avait même essayé de me résonner. Mais j'ai marché à fond dans le jeu de Nell. J'avais beau mettre attendu à ce qu'elle se venge, ma réaction avait été exagérée. J'avais dû aussi blesser Axel. Comment ai-je pu lui dire des choses pareilles…

Je suis resté toute la fin de la journée ici. Dans la même position, ruminant passé, présent et futur. La porte s'ouvrit et Devin, Christopher et Marty entrèrent. Ils me regardèrent puis Devin me dit que mon frère me cherchait. Je soupirai, le remerciai et me dirigeai vers la sortie. Je retrouvai mon frère dans le hall. Il était assis sur les marches en marbres du grand escalier. Je m'assis à ses côtes on discuta une bonne heure comme ça. Puis toute la pression accumulée par mon frère lâcha. Je le réconfortais comme je le pouvais en lui frottant le dos tandis qu'il sanglotait silencieusement. Les larmes me piquaient de nouveau les yeux. Les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent alors pour le diner. Nous avons alors pris place à la table des Gryffons. La salle se remplit petit à petit, Nell arriva et s'installa à côté d'Axel. J'évitais de la regarder. Puis Lison arriva, nous dévisagea et finalement décida de s'assoir à la table des Poufsouffles. C'est vrai qu'elle n'était pas concernée par ce conflit. Mais c'était à sa cousine maintenant de gérer ça. Et d'après son aptitude, elle l'avait compris.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Je jubilais. Ils m'avaient tellement fait souffrir. La lueur dans leurs yeux était plus que satisfaisante. La haine, mais aussi de la douleur. Je souriais, j'avais mis le temps mais l'occasion avait été trop belle. Et j'avais réussi.

Alphonse parti je me levai et parti à mon tours. Une main me saisit le bras et un léger chuchotement me parvint.

- Maintenant on est quitte, n'aborde plus jamais ce sujet Steadworthy.

Axel avait craché le dernier mot. La situation était donc claire. On pouvait repartir sur de nouvelles bases, bien que fragile. Je souris encore plus, puis je parti vers la salle de défense contre les force du mal. Consciente du regard de ma cousine dans mon dos, je levais la main pour lui dire au revoir.

Alphonse n'était pas venu en cour, et Axel ne m'accorda aucune attention pendant les deux heures de sortilèges. Ainsi je repartis vers ma salle commune puis redescendis à l'heure du diner. Je rejoignis les jumeaux à la table des lions comme si de rien n'était, bien qu'Alphonse refusa de me regarder. Je discutais donc de banalité avec le dit jumeau de ce dernier. Puis un silence se fit, je levai la tête de mon assiette et regardai dans la direction des deux gars. Juste le temps pour voir ma cousine secouer la tête et partir loin de nous. Je soupirai.

- Je lui ai dit, tu sais. Tu devrais lui parler, maintenant. Histoire qu'elle comprenne enfin…

Il manquait plus que ça. Je m'en serais bien passé, mais bon, il avait raison Je pris mon courage à deux mains à la fin du repas. Elle se leva seule et je me précipitai à sa suite.

- Lison !

- …

- Lison… attend !

- …

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Je tournais enfin mon regard vers ses yeux d'émeraude qui me dévisageaient depuis plusieurs minutes.

- Pourquoi ?

- …Pourquoi Nell a dit ça. Tout simplement parce qu'elle connait la vérité. Pour répondre à ta question initiale, je suis né le neuf Février, et Alphonse en Novembre de la même année. Nous ne sommes donc pas des jumeaux, pas même des frères, juste des demi-frères… et aussi des cousins germains… je sais, c'est complètement fou. Comment peut-on être demi-frères et cousins à la fois. Et surtout comment se fait-il que nous nous ressemblons autant. C'est une histoire de famille compliqué. Al et moi avons la même mère. Mon père était un sorcier. Quand ma mère était enceinte, il mourra dans un accident. Et à son enterrement, elle fit la connaissance du futur père d'Alphonse : le frère jumeau de mon père, mon oncle, lui aussi sorcier. Ma mère accoucha de moi, et dans la foulée elle fut une nouvelle fois enceinte, mais plus par accident que par désir. Elle vécut très mal cette seconde grossesse mais mon oncle l'aida et au final elle accoucha sans difficulté. Pourtant les relations entre ma mère et mon frère, puisque que je le considère comme tel, n'ont jamais été bonnes. De plus mon oncle m'a officiellement adopté et comme il m'a élevé, il est comme mon « père ». En bref pour résumé mon « père » a deux fils et une femme qu'il aime et qu'il chérie, ma mère est en dépression à cause d'un deuxième fils non voulu et ne s'occupe plus de son premier enfant et de son mari, mon frère se rend malade à cause de ma mère et moi je le ramasse à la petite cuillère à chaque fois et j'essaye de vivre avec tout cela… voilà.

Elle me regardait interdite et ne dit plus rien, elle hocha juste la tête. Elle partit à la fin du cours, tandis que j'allais voir le prof.

- Vous vouliez me voir, Professeur.

- M Arche, vous savez très bien que je n'aime pas enlever des points aux élèves, surtout à ceux de ma propre maison ?

- Oui, Professeur.

- Bien, j'ose espérer que cela ne se reproduira pas. Et si vous avez un problème, quelques soit sa nature vous pouvez venir me voir, d'accord ? En vous voyant entrer vous aviez l'air assez perturbé je me trompe ? Vous voulez en parler ?

- Juste une querelle entre mon frère et Nell, la cousine de Lison. Rien de grave Professeur, puis-je y aller je ne voudrais pas arriver en retard à mon prochain cours.

- Bien sûr.

- Au revoir Professeur.

- Au revoir.

Le cours de sortilège passa à une vitesse folle. Je sentais de temps en temps le regard des yeux noisette de Nell se poser sur moi. Mais mon esprit était trop occupé à essayer de suivre le cours pour y faire attention.

Je savais que je n'avais que très peu de temps après le cours pour essayer de voir mon frère qui remonterait du parc après son cours de soin aux créatures magiques. J'arrivais dans le hall en courant au moment où les Serpentards passaient la grande porte. J'interpellais Devin pour savoir où était Al. Celui-ci me répondit qu'il n'était pas en cour, mais que s'il était en salle commune il me l'enverrait.

J'attendais depuis un gros quart d'heure, quand il daigna enfin montrer le bout de son nez. Il s'assit en me présentant c'est excuse que j'acceptai directement. On parla longtemps et surtout de famille. Ce qui me mit en pleure rapidement. En même temps notre vie n'était qu'une façade, une supercherie, mensonges sur mensonges…

Diner me fit du bien, bien que rétablir un dialogue entre Nell, mon frère et moi aller prendre du temps. D'ailleurs je fis seul la conversation avec elle, vu que mon brun resta hermétique à toute suggestion.

Mon cœur se serra d'un coup sans que je comprenne pourquoi. Je levai la tête vers Nell quand je vu par-dessus son épaule une paire d'yeux verts, avec une délicieuse chevelure blonde pleine de nuances qui nous regardait choqué. Je déglutis, puis elle ne vint finalement pas vers nous. Nell soupira.

- Je lui ai dit, tu sais. Tu devrais lui parler, maintenant. Histoire qu'elle comprenne enfin…

Elle soupira une nouvelle fois à ma remarque. Je me retournai pour voir Lison, elle était en grande conversation avec deux gars de sa maison et ne s'intéressait pas du tout à nous, ce qui me fit un peu de peine…

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

- Lison !

J'avais envie de tout, sauf de lui parler.

- Lison… attend !

Non… ne viens pas vers moi. Laisse-moi tranquille. Après ce qui c'était passé en début d'après-midi. Son changement de caractère. Elle avait été si différente de la cousine que j'avais connue au début des vacances. En fait, elle n'était plus la même depuis la rentrée. Renfermé dans ces pensées, elle calculait toutes ses paroles, elle n'avait plus se rire si enthousiaste…

- Lili-tite-puce… !

Elle ne m'avait plus appelé comme ça depuis son anniversaire fin Août. Je me retournais. Mauvaise idée. Elle me prit dans ces bras. Mais je la repoussais. J'étais en colère contre elle, contre Alphonse et contre Axel. Comment avaient-ils pu manger ensemble comme si de rein n'été. Et je n'avais pas envie d'entendre ce qu'elle voulait me dire.

- Ecoute…

- Non.

- Si, écoute. Il faut que je te parle de certaines choses.

- De choses comme pourquoi tu as agressé Alphonse et Axel sur leur naissance ?

- Entre autre… Bon je vais essayer de faire court. Comme tu le sais, je suis fille de deux sorciers. Mais ma mère a insisté pour que j'aille dans une école primaire de Moldu. J'ai donc fais tout mon début de scolarité en jonglant entre le monde magique à la maison et l'école sans pouvoir. Je n'avais aucun ami, personne pour me comprendre. Différente des autres je fus vite exclu par mes camarades de classe. Je suis alors devenue le souffre-douleur de tout le monde mais surtout de deux personnes en particulier… Les frères Arche. Tout le monde connaissait leur histoire et on les jugeait souvent par rapport à ça. Ce qui ne fit qu'accroitre leur honte et leur colère. Ce sujet est vite devenu tabou. Quand on les a rencontrés dans le Poudlard Express, je n'y croyais pas. Apres le sentiment de surprise, un autre vint se placer au premier plan, je leur en voulais de m'avoir laissé seule pendant toutes ses années. Je ne commençai à penser à la vengeance, que lorsqu'ils ont commencé à parler de Poudlard. Ils étaient au courant de tout mais m'avaient quand même martyrisé pendant des années, surtout les premières. On en parla tous les trois, un jour ou tu n'étais pas avec nous. Ils s'excusèrent et blablabla, je te passe les détails. Mais cela ne me suffisait pas, et ils en étaient conscients. C'est pour cela que nos relations sont si complexes. Mais maintenant, avec ce qui s'est passé ce matin, on va commencer à repartir sur des bases meilleures, vu que je les ai attaqué sur le sujet le plus sacré pour eux, leur famille… Tu sais tous.

- … Je te remercie de m'avoir tout expliqué. Je vais mettre un peu de temps à tous vous pardonner. Je reviendrai vous voir quand j'aurai tous digéré… Dis-le aux gars.

Je repartis sans un regard de plus sur ma cousine. En arrivant dans la salle commune je m'installai dans un fauteuil près de la fenêtre. J'aimais bien regarder le parc en raz motte ça donnait une dimension que seul les Poufsouffles connaissaient.

La salle se vida au fur et à mesure que la nuit défilait. Je fus bientôt seule. Le sommeil ne venait pas. La discussion avec Nell m'avait un peu soulagé. Un peu seulement, car un élément ne collait pas dans toute cette histoire…

Axel m'avait menti…

L'histoire de sa famille était fausse.

Je sentais ces choses-là. Je l'avais lu très clairement dans son regard. Ce bobard énorme ne pouvait que cacher un secret encore plus grand.

Je regardais le parc sans vraiment le voir…Je ne vis donc pas la troupe de cape noir qui disparut en quelque seconde dans la forêt.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Ils étaient encore là. Comme à chaque fois que je faisais une insomnie, je me mettais vers la fenêtre pour regarder les reflets de la lune sur le parc. Depuis quelques semaines j'avais remarqué un truc étrange. Vers les trois heures du matin un groupe d'individu traversaient la pelouse du château pour se rendre dans la forêt. Une fois tous disparut, je repliais mon télescope, il n'y avait plus rien à voir ce soir. C'était vraiment étrange, je me demandais vraiment qui ils étaient et ce qu'ils faisaient.

Une boule se forma alors dans mon ventre. Je connaissais que trop bien cette sensation. Elle apparaissait à chaque fois que ma curiosité allait l'emporter sur ma raison, mais aussi à chaque fois que je me fourrais, souvent avec Al, dans des situations impossibles, dangereuses et qui n'aurai jamais dû nous arriver…

* * *

_Voilà, ^^_

_Les mystères prennent forment..._

_Donnez votre avis (si le coeur vous en dit)_

_à bientôt_

_Bises_

_P.A._


	6. Réconciliation et Mystère

_Notes de l'auteur_

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

Chapitre 6

Lison était enfin revenue nous voir au bout d'une semaine. Elle nous avait demandé de ne plus parlé de cette incident et de toute façon. Nous n'avions aucune envie d'en reparler. Surtout moi. J'avais encore beaucoup de mal à parler à Nell, alors que mon frère le faisait naturellement, il avait été toujours plus doué que moi en relation humaine. A cause de cela, la petite blonde c'était mis en tête de me parler de tout et de n'importe quoi à chaque fois qu'on se voyait. Et au bout d'un moment elle réussit à me faire sourire et même rire. Avec elle j'arrivais à oublier mes soucis. Je sentais aussi que ça la soulagé d'avoir une oreille attentive à qui elle pouvait se confier.

Je reprenais vie, petit à petit, grâce à elle.

C'est alors que le mystère des hommes du parc d'Axel prit une toute autre dimension dans mon esprit. Je n'avais pas le choix je voulais savoir qui ils étaient, ce qu'il faisait et pourquoi il le faisait.

On avait alors décidé de monter un plan d'action pour essayer de comprendre. Bien sûr cela n'était pas sans risque. Vu que nous ne pouvions en discuter tranquillement entre nous, nous nous voyons tous les soirs, au mépris du règlement dans une salle de cours vide à chaque fois différentes. Ces sorties nocturne nous habitué à nous cacher des préfets des professeurs et du concierge. Cela été un bon entrainement pour la sortie que nous avions prévue de réaliser fin Janvier…

Oui nous allions suivre les fameux encapuchonnés et cela m'excitais…

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Une semaine passa, est Lison revint nous voir au beau milieu d'un samedi après-midi. Quand elle nous a demandé comment s'était dérouler notre semaine, j'avais crue qu'elle aller tout de suite repartir.

Axel ne voulait pas l'impliqué dans de nouveaux problème, et avait répondus un petit peu trop rapidement en disant qu'il n'y avait rien de nouveaux. Mon rire plus sa capacité à déceler les mensonges avait fait perdre tous les moyens à ma cousine. Elle l'avait engueulé, le traitant de tous les noms, blasphémant Merlin et Helga Poufsouffle, que le pauvre, bien qu'il fût plus grand qu'elle d'une tête et demie, se sentait pitoyable.

Il lui avait tout révélé. Les hommes en noir qui traverser le parc à heures fixes tous les soirs. Nos rendez-vous secret pour préparer une sortie en douce. La stratégie mise au point par Alphonse pour le fameux jour de Janvier… Aucun détails ne fût omis par le brun, sans doute avait-il peur qu'elle ne refasse une crise.

Après le monologue de dix bonnes minutes, elle s'était murée dans un silence. Alphonse voulu reprendre la parole, je l'en dissuadais d'un regard. Finalement, songeuse, elle déclara

- Je… Je crois que… je les ai vus aussi… ces types.

- Quoi ! s'écria Axel.

- Oui, un soir seulement. Flynn avait pris un retard plus que considérable en potion et m'avait demandé de l'aider. Le truc c'est qu'il est vraiment nul et qu'on a quasiment passé une nuit blanche ce jour-là. Et alors qu'il réécrivait une fois de plus son devoir un mouvement par la fenêtre attira mon regard mais quand je me suis approchai il n'y avait plus rien. J'ai crue sur le coup que c'était la fatigue mais maintenant…

- Tu n'en es plus sûr, terminai-je.

Elle hocha la tête.

Après ça nous avons encore parlé de notre plan, maintenant que Lison était dans la confidence, les choses sérieuses allaient pouvoir commencer et se concrétiser.

Néanmoins je les laissais seuls pour me rendre à mon rendez-vous de fin de journée. Je savais de toute façon qu'ils me raconteraient tout le soir même.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

- ESPECE DE STRANGULOT A LA CERVELLE DE VERACRASSE ! PAR LES DESSUS DE MERLIN ! TU VAS ARRETER DE ME PRENDRE POUR UN SOUAFFLE CRETIN DE LION PRETENCIEUX ET PROTECTEUR ! TU CROIS QUE JE NE VOIS PAS QUE TU ME MENS IMBECILE ! J'AI MEME PAS BESOIN DE VERITASERUM JE LE LIS DANS TES YEUX ! PAR HELGA POUFSOUFFLE, TU VAS CRACHE LE MORCEAU AXEL ARCHE, SINON JE TE TRANSORME EN JOUET POUR CHAT ET JE TE DONNE A MISS TEIGNE !

Je me repassé encore et encore sa tirade dans ma tête. J'avais été tellement content qu'elle soit revenue et en une seconde tous avait basculé à nouveau dans le chaos par ma faute. J'avais alors tous balancé ne lui laissant pas le temps dans placé une. Elle s'apaisa au bout de quelques minutes, ce qui me permit de me détendre un peu. Une fois finis elle resta silencieuse, j'attendais qu'elle réagisse comme lors du cours de botanique.

Enfin ces yeux se perdirent quand elle reprit la parole.

- Je… Je crois que… je les ai vus aussi… ces types.

- Quoi !

- Oui, un soir seulement. Flynn avait pris un retard plus que considérable en potion et m'avait demandé de l'aider. Le truc c'est qu'il est vraiment nul et qu'on a quasiment passé une nuit blanche ce jour-là. Et alors qu'il réécrivait une fois de plus son devoir un mouvement par la fenêtre attira mon regard mais quand je me suis approchai il n'y avait plus rien. J'ai crue sur le coup que c'était la fatigue mais maintenant…

- Tu n'en es plus sûr, dit Nell.

Elle les avait donc vus aussi…

Ils avaient été si proches d'elle, que cela me fit frissonner. Je savais qu'ils étaient dangereux. Et si ils avaient attaqué, Flynn n'aurai même pas réagit tellement il est … Stop, je divaguais là, ils ne connaissaient même pas notre existence…

Nell parti au bout d'un moment sans donner d'explication. C'est alors que Lison nous apprit qu'elle sortait avec un mec.

- Ah bon…

- Je n'avais pas remarqué… renchéri Alphonse

- Finalement…vous n'êtes pas très observateur…

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

- Finalement…vous n'êtes pas très observateur…

J'avais dit ça uniquement pour les embêter.

J'avais eu le temps de les observer tout au long de la semaine.

De une, j'avais noté qu' parlaient souvent tous les trois à voix basse. Donc même si Axel ne m'avait pas menti, je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche.

De deux, ma cousine sortait avec Warren Prescott. Deuxième année de Serdaigle, châtain aux yeux marron comme elle, de la même taille mais assez musclé.

De trois, Axel n'arrêter pas de me jeter des regards tantôt coupable, tantôt désolé, tantôt triste de ses pupilles grises… trop mignon.

Et de quatre, Nell et Alphonse ne se parlaient pratiquement plus. Ce qui était de la faute au serpent, vu que le lion parlait très bien à l'aigle. Du coup je voulais essayer de lui parler pour réinstaurer le dialogue. Du coup on se voyait souvent, et ont parlé bien, même si au début il me fuyait un peu. On discutait de tous, surtout d'Axel et lui et je voyais à quel point ça le soulagé de s'ouvrir un peu à quelqu'un d'autre.

On parlait aussi du projet secret aussi. Je savais que cela aller être risqué mais Axel n'avait pas menti sur ce point puisque le soir même de notre réconciliation je les revis. Ils étaient une douzaine et au vue de leurs tailles il devait être tous plus ou moins des élèves de Poudlard…

* * *

_Voilà..._

_petit chapitre de transition._

_A suivre... mises en action du fameux plan._

_Bises_

_P.A._


	7. Exécutions

_Notes de l'auteur_

_Je sais pas quoi dire, a part qu'il y a un gros retournement de situation..._

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

Chapitre 7

Le plan se déroulait en trois phases.

Tout d'abord nous devions sortir tous les quatre de nos salles communes respectives, sans nous faire repérer par les préfets, passer devant le bureau du vieux concierge et se rassembler devant la grande porte.

Ensuite nous devions prendre des positions, définis au préalable, pour découvrir par où les encapuchonnés sortaient. On devait alors envoyer notre familier prévenir les autres et commencer la filature.

Cette étape était de loin la plus dangereuse, l'essentiel étant de ne pas se faire repérer.

Je fus donc le premier à sortir de du château en ce soir de Janvier, suivi de près par Lison. Vint, cinq minutes après, Axel, et enfin Nell vingt bonne minutes après le dernier, de ce fait ils ne nous en restaient plus que dix pour nous planqués.

J'attendis silencieusement, ma chouette somnolant tranquillement sur mon poigné, ma baguette dans l'autre main prêt à agir, et mes sens tous en alerte. Malgré ma cape épaisse, je commençais à frissonner. Plus excitation qu'autre chose mais cela me permettait de rester éveillé.

Il y eu alors un mouvement dans les herbes près de moi, et deux yeux jaunes fendus me fixèrent. Le chat de mon frangin. Je réveillai ma chouette, et l'envoyai se reposer à la volière avant me précipiter, le plus discrètement possible, vers la planque de mon frère. Mon cœur battaient à tout rompre dans ma poitrine quand je m'accroupis à côté de lui.

- Alors ? lui demandai-je

- Regarde par toi-même.

Je suivi alors son regard. Avec horreur je constatai que le phénomène était bien pire que ce que nous pensions.

- Ils n'étaient pas autant quand tu nous en parlé… murmurai-je dans un souffle

- Ils n'ont, jamais, étaient autant et n'ont jamais fait non plus autant de cérémonie pour sortir dans le parc, renchérit Axel.

Quatre colonnes d'une vingtaine d'individu chacun étaient sortie par la grande porte du château, ils n'ont pas pu le faire discrètement, c'était impossible. Ils se dirigèrent alors vers la forêt. Ils allumèrent leurs baguettes les uns après les autres, ce qui nous a permis de ne pas les perdre. Ils passèrent à côté de la stèle commémorative et s'arrêtèrent dans une grande clairière plus loin. Les quatre colonnes se séparèrent pour former quatre groupes distincts. Ils abaissèrent leurs baguettes, et d'une même voix embrasèrent le tas de bois situé au centre.

Après quelque seconde de silence, une silhouette se détacha d'un des groupes, et ces derniers se déplacèrent en un large cercle autour de lui et du feu. La personne leva alors la main pour avoir l'attention de tout le monde et commença son discourt.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Le début du projet c'était plutôt bien déroulé.

On avait pu sortir du château sans trop de difficultés, sauf Nell qui pestait contre je ne sais pas qui. Pour ma part mon familier avait était d'une grande aide. Surtout pour passer devant le bureau de Rusard qui faisait les cent pas pour une raison inconnue.

La suite avait été plus que satisfaisante.

Je l'ai avais vu sortir, et est aussitôt envoyé Dusty prévenir les autres. Al est arrivé quelque minute à peine après. De l'autre côté je savais que Lison et Nell observaient aussi cette étrange défilé. On les avait alors pris en filature. Al et moi devant, les filles derrière.

C'est à la troisième phase que j'ai commencé à douter et à avoir cette fameuse sensation au fond des tripes.

Ces types étaient de plus en plus étranges. Dans la clairière ou ils s'étaient tous rassemblé, une véritable aura maléfique flottaient. On s'était accroupis dans la forêt, derrière un bosquet de fougère, histoire de passer le plus inaperçu possible. On se figea plus attentif que jamais, lorsqu'une personne s'avança et prit la parole.

- Mes chers amis, bienvenue à notre première réunion collective.

Comme je vous en ai déjà informé, à partir d'aujourd'hui nos réunion se feront donc toute génération confondu et une fois par mois. Vous serez averti par le moyen habituel.

Et l'année prochaine nous recommenceront à recruter parmi les premières années qui sont déjà ralliés à notre cause.

J'ose espérer que les septièmes années qui partiront cette année resterons fidèle comme ceux de l'année précédente.

Bientôt, nous pourront enfin réaliser notre but ultime. Dans presque trois ans maintenant, nous auront rassemblés suffisamment de personne au sein du Clan pour pouvoir enfin porter un coup décisif à cette école, et par la suite à la communauté magique.

Dans trois ans, cela fera dix ans que ce château a failli tomber.

Dans trois ans, ce château tombera de l'intérieur.

Dans trois ans, ce sera l'avènement d'une ère nouvelle.

Bien mes chers amis, avant de vous laisser partir, j'ai une bien triste nouvelle à vous annoncer. Nous avons parmi nous un traitre…

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Plus rien ne tourné rond dans ce monde de fou.

La journée avait pourtant bien commencé. Les cours c'était bien passé, on avait tous hâte d'être à ce soir et j'étais plutôt de bonne humeur.

Et puis une succession de taches sont venu noircir le tableau.

La première c'était passé au diner dans la grande salle. Mon petit ami m'attendait pour manger.

- Nell par ici ! m'avait-il appelé alors que je me dirigé vers la table des vert et argent pour retrouver ma cousine et les jumeaux.

- Euh… je suis désolé, Warren mais j'avais promis a Lison que je mangé avec elle se soir…

- Mais on ne s'est pas vu de la journée… En plus je voulais te parler d'un truc important…

- On en discutera ce soir en salle commune…

- Ce ne sera pas la même… j'aurai voulu t'emmener… quelque part…

- Oh… Warren… je suis désolée… je ne sais pas quoi te dire… On ne peut pas le faire demain.

- Non

- Désolé…

- Ouais… bon appétit, Nell... Tu me manques déjà…

- Toi aussi…

Plus notre relation avançait, plus il devenait une guimauve. Et ça commençait un peu à m'énerver. Enfin bref, je parti mangé avec Lison et les autres avec une petite pointe de culpabilité.

Warren n'était effectivement pas en salle commune. J'ai donc attendu l'heure du rendez-vous seule, vu que Van était cloué depuis une semaine à l'infirmerie.

Puis je suis partie. Je faisais super gâfe et pourtant, nouvelle tâche.

- Hé toi, là-bas, ne bouge pas. Cria une voix dans mon dos.

- Flute !

- Nell… qu'es que tu fais là à une heure aussi tardive ?

- Gardner, heu Josh, bah…heu... Dormir…Van… Infirmerie… Cours… Temps… Baladée… Château… Perdu… Fantôme… Trouvé, marmonnai-je

- Quoi ? Pardon…J'ai pas tout compris.

- Je n'arrivai pas à dormir et je voulais aller voir Van à l'infirmerie, j'ai oublié de lui donner les cours et puis j'ai un peu perdu la notion du temps. Je me suis baladée dans le château. Je me suis perdu. Un fantôme m'a aidée et puis tu m'as trouvé ! mentis-je

- Voir Van à l'infirmerie ! Mais tu as vu l'heure… Tu croyais vraiment pouvoir y rentrer ? Nell mais qu'es ce qui t'arrive ? Tu veux m'en parler ? En tant que préfet…

Il continua à me sermonner pendant un bon quart d'heure avant de m'indiquer la direction du dortoir et de disparaitre avec un signe de main et un sourire ensorcelant.

J'arrivais en bas, énervé. Je n'eus même pas le temps de me faire questionner que, Alphonse nous demanda de prendre nos positions.

Le temps passait, de la buée sortait de ma bouche. Je m'étais recroquevillée sur moi-même, ma petite boule de poils rousse sur les genoux. Il se mit à ronronné, ce qui eut pour conséquence de me faire piquer du nez. Quand son ainé arriva et mordilla mon doigt pour me sortir de mes rêveries. L'action commençait.

On les vit sortir, puis on les suivit après avoir rejoint les gars.

Le type s'avança au milieu et parla, sa voix m'interpella. Réfléchissant à toute vitesse je ne compris rien de ce qu'il disait, jusqu'à ce que mon cerveau fasse tilt.

- Bien mes chers amis, avant de vous laisser partir, j'ai une bien triste nouvelle à vous annoncer. Nous avons parmi nous, un traitre…

Avance vers nous je te pris.

Allons ne fait pas ta timide.

Personne n'avança mais mon cœur s'emballa. Il se tourna vers nous et je me rendis compte que je m'étais redressée. Il leva sa baguette. Mais contrairement à ce que je pensais ce ne fut pas moi qui fus attiré par lui mais une des personnes du cercle. Cette dernière atterrie à genoux devant lui.

- Tu nous as trahis, et tu savais pourtant quelle en serait le prix à payer. ENDOLORIS !

Mon cœur rata plusieurs battements. La personne criait sur le sol en se contorsionnant dans tous les sens. D'autre sort suivirent. Puis le bourreau s'arrêta, et les cris cessèrent. Pourtant dans mon esprit les cris de désespoir continuaient. Pourquoi tout aller de travers. Pourquoi…lui.

- Pour le final je voudrai que tout le monde enlève sa capuche. Pour que tout le monde prenne conscience de qui sont ses alliés et qui sont les ennemis. Ça vaut aussi pour toi et moi, ma belle.

Ils les retiraient tous en même temps. Et mon cœur lâcha définitivement. Les regards de mes amis se posèrent sur moi, alors que moi je n'avais d'yeux que pour lui… Warren accroupie au milieu du cercle tenant fermement dans sa main le visage d'une Serpentard de sixième année qui souffrait le martyre. Je l'avais aimé, je mettais ouverte à lui, je l'avais embrassé… et tout ça, soufflé en quelque seconde.

Je ne réagissais plus.

Je n'en avais plus envie.

J'étais…vide.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

- ENDOLORIS ! ENDOLORIS ! ENDOLORIS !

Warren continuait à lancer des sorts sur cette pauvre fille. Et les larmes coulaient toute seule. C'était déjà dur de regarder quelqu'un se faire torturer, mais que quelqu'un qu'on connait le fasse et cela de sang-froid, c'était indescriptible comme douleur.

Mais ce qui suivit après me détruit.

Je pensais, que le sortilège étant suffisant pour la trahison.

Mais je me trompais. Warren jeta la fille dans le feu, ou elle hurla en se faisant lécher par les flammes.

Puis tout devint noir, je ne vis plus rien. J'entendais seulement les hurlements, mes pleurs, les battements de mon cœur et ceux d'un autre.

Puis tout s'arrêta.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Quand le crime fut commis les filles perdirent complétement la raison.

Lison explosa en sanglot. Axel réagis au quart de tour, il la prît dans ses bras, la recouvra de sa cape pour étouffer les bruit de pleurs et se coucha par terre pour qu'elle arrête de se débattre.

Nell quant à elle, s'avança en direction de son amant sans aucune expression et le regard vide. Je la saisi par le poignet de justesse avant qu'elle n'arrive trop près des autres. Elle me regarda, mais aucune lueur n'apparut dans ces yeux chocolat. Je la ramenai vers les autres et la fis s'allonger. Je me positionnai dos à mon frère puis regarda son visage où coulaient des larmes silencieuses. De tout ce temps je ne lui avais pas lâché le bras comme par peur qu'elle disparaisse.

Quelque minutes plus tard le dit « Clan » éteignit le feu et repartis avec la même mise en scène qu'à l'aller.

Axel et moi ne bougions pas d'un millimètre.

On savait qu'on aller rester là.

On aller rester éveillé et veillé tout le restant de la nuit.

* * *

_Voilà..._

_Désolée du retard, quelques petits soucis de connection internet..._

_Le prochain chapitre sera mis en ligne... je sais pas quand... mais j'ai pris de l'avance..._

_A bientôt_

_Bises_

_P.A._


	8. Reprendre pied

_Notes de l'auteur_

_Voilà les conséquences..._

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

Chapitre 8 

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'on avait amené les filles à l'infirmerie ce jeudi matin-là à première heure.

Mme Pomfresh nous avait demandé ce qui c'était passé et on a simplement dit qu'elles ne s'étaient pas sentie bien après le petit déjeuner. Après nous avoir regardés avec suspicion, elle avait acquiescé et nous étions repartis, sans un mot. La journée avait été longue et épuisante, à cause de notre nuit blanche. Et le soir venu nous n'avons pas assisté au banquet, l'un comme l'autre.

D'après l'infirmière, Lison pourrait sortir ce week-end, son « rhume » se guérissait bien et elle reprenait des forces rapidement.

Mais pour Nell, elle était plus inquiète. D'après elle, elle aurait pu sortir beaucoup plus tôt n'ayant apparemment qu'un manque de sommeil évident. Mais elle refusait tout bonnement de s'alimenter et refusait toutes les visites.

Le lendemain du drame, j'étais allé leurs rendre visite avec Al, mais en voyant les rideaux autours de son lit on s'est retourné sur sa cousine pour savoir ce qui se passé. Elle nous avait alors dit qu'elle voulait être seule pour réfléchir et qu'elle ne voulait voir personne. Même pas elle, ne m'avait-elle rajouté sur un ton déprimé. Ce fut à ce moment qu'il rentra dans l'infirmerie. Il nous accorda un salut, auquel on ne répondit pas, et s'engouffra derrière les rideaux. La réponse de Nell ne se fit pas attendre, en fait toute l'école à du l'entendre. Warren ressortit instantanément poursuivit par cette dernière. Son visage déformé par le peur, s'enfuit en courant de l'infirmerie. Nell était pire qu'une furie enragé un soir de pleine lune, Mme Pomfresh dut lui lancer un sortilège cuisant pour la calmer.

Après cet épisode, Nell se renferma encore plus et l'infirmière instaura d'elle-même un droit de visite.

De mon côté, mon cerveau n'arrêtait pas de tourner et tourner toutes les informations emmagasiné. Si bien que j'étais complètement à côté de mes pompes. A chaque fin de cour les profs voulaient le voir, si bien que je me fis convoquer trois fois dans le bureau de Londubat. Et il me répétait à chaque fois la même chose et à chaque fois de plus en plus lascivement.

- Bon écoute moi, tu ne veux pas parler de tes problème, je l'ai bien compris. Mais ce que je veux que tu comprennes c'est qu'à chaque fois que tu franchis la porte de ce bureau, tu n'es plus élève à Poudlard et je ne suis plus professeur. Donc tu peux me parler de n'importe quoi. Compris. Alors si je peux te donner un conseil il faut que tu te ressaisisses, car si tu continues ainsi je vais être obligé de prendre des sanctions.

Mais avec Alphonse on avait conclu qu'il ne fallait plus parler de cette nuit-là, entre nous et que bien sur personne ne devait l'apprendre.

Donc tout garder pour moi, devenait un vrai casse-tête.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

La situation ne pouvait pas aller plus mal. Depuis trois semaines Axel ne parlait presque plus et faisait que des conneries, Lison était distante et Nell… comment dire, Nell était vraiment de plus en plus mal en point. Depuis le clash avec cet enfoiré une seule personne avait le droit de la voir était, cette vielle peau d'infirmière. Van avait essayé plusieurs fois de forcé la barrière pour lui donner les cours, mais rien à faire.

On avait juste réussit à l'apercevoir une ou deux fois. Et ce qu'on avait vu était vraiment effrayant. Elle avait des cernes immenses et son visage avait perdu de ses formes. Elle était sans doute celle qui souffrait le plus, bien que personne, sauf nous, ne comprenait.

L'ambiance n'était déjà pas joyeuse entre nous, et au sein des Serpentards non plus. Depuis la « disparition » de Jenny, il n'y avait plus de joie en salle commune et cela entacher sur le moral de tout le monde.

Et cela n'avait échappé à personne, pas même aux professeurs. A la fin du mois de Février, après un mois d'enquête, l'affaire « Jenny » fut classé faute de preuve, et la directrice fit un discourt, très touchant et dur, invitant toute personne au courant de la moindre information de venir la voir sur le champ.

Cela jeta un froid sur toute l'école, et des rumeurs commencèrent à se rependre. Il y aurait eu l'année dernière deux « disparitions » similaire, un première année chez les Aigles et une troisième année chez les Lions. Quand on a appris ça, on savait que c'était tout sauf une coïncidence. Il avait donc déjà tué l'année précédente…

Ce type… quel enflure bordel !

De quel droit inflige-t-il ça aux autres !

Mais qu'est-ce qui a pu se passer dans sa tête de barge pour qu'il devienne comme ça…

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

On était maintenant le onze Mai et ça faisait trois mois et demi que je n'avais pas vu ma cousine. Mon oncle et ma tante étaient venu plusieurs fois et à chaque fois ils s'étaient fait refouler. Il y a deux jours ils m'ont dit qu'il avait conclu un accord avec l'infirmière. Elle ne serait plus planqué derrière ces rideau de ce fait on pourrait la voir. Mais si à la fin du mois elle n'était pas rétablie elle serait envoyée à Ste Mangouste.

J'étais donc devant la porte de l'infirmerie, comme une idiote, sans pouvoir me décider à entrer.

Ces derniers mois…

Ces dernières semaines…

Ces derniers jours…

Ils ont étaient les plus durs que j'ai vécu. J'arrivais plus à communiqué avec les jumeaux. Notre petit groupe n'était plus ce qu'il était. Plus de rire, plus de cris, plus d'animation. Juste un silence de mort et des têtes baissées. Nell en était le pilier et sans lui tous s'effondrait. Van étaient venu nous voir quelque fois pour savoir si on avait des nouvelles, mais à chaque fois il repartait avec rien de très utile.

J'avais envie de la voir, mais je lui en voulais tellement de m'avoir laissé et de ne pas se battre. Elle était plus forte que ça. Elle me l'avait démontré par bien des façons…

Elle m'énervait, et s'est dans cette état d'esprit que je suis entrée dans l'infirmerie, me dirigea déterminé vers son lit dans le fond.

Je faillis défaillir des que je l'aperçu. Elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec la jeune fille que j'avais connue. Elle avait la peau sur les os et devait avoir perdu au moins vingt kilos. Le teint cireux, les cheveux ternes et d'horrible cernes violettes. Le pire étant son regard, noire, remplie de haine et de douleur. Comment avait-on put là laisser devenir ainsi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Nell… sa voix creuse m'alarma.

- Quoi !? dit-elle exaspérée.

- Tu…

- Tu vas bien ? Non, pourquoi irai-je bien ? C'est vrai le monde est merveilleux et faut passer à autre chose.

Sauf que je ne peux pas ! Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, mon ex-petit ami est un tueur et nous avons assisté à un de ses meurtre ! Mais à part ça tout vas bien.

Il n'a pas du tout voulu m'enrôlé dans sa secte ! Il n'a pas du tout projeté de détruire l'école. Et on peut bien sur le dire à tout le monde, vu que tout le monde est au courant !

Tout le monde va pouvoir se protéger ! Tout le monde serra sain et sauf ! On l'a déjà arrêté et personne ne mourra ! Non mais il faut arrêter de rêver !

Dans quatre ans, il aura une petite armée à ces bottes et peut-être plus ! On ne sait pas de quoi il est encore capable ! Imagine la terreur qu'il a déjà rependue parmi sa troupe actuelle.

Dans quatre ans, il aura quinze ans et nous à peine quatorze que croit tu qu'on pourra faire faire, hein, rien ! Rien…

- Nell…chuchotai-je les larmes aux yeux

- Quoi ! Ose dire que ce n'est pas la vérité ! Lison, ouvre les yeux !

- Nell…

- Mais arrête avec tes « Nell » ! Lison merde ! Si t'es juste venue pour me dire ça, barre-toi.

- …

- Dégage ! je veux plus te voir !

Je m'enfui, en pleure. Je courais, sans plus me soucier de rien, sans savoir où j'allais. Bien sûr que je j'étais consciente de tout ça. Plus rien ne serai comme avant. J'avais mis du temps à réaliser. Mais dès ma sortie de l'infirmerie, à la vue des jumeaux, tout c'était déclenché en moi, et Nell venait de dire tout haut ce que l'on pensait tout bas. Et c'était très dur à assumer.

Je ne voyais plus rien tellement ma vue était brouillée par mes larmes. Et combien de chances avais-je de tombé sur ses personnes-là.

- Lison !

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?... mais répond !

- Alphonse ! elle est bouleversée !

Deux bras m'enlacèrent tendrement. Cette chaleur me rassurait. Elle me permettait de réfléchir, de me calmer et faire le point. Puis je me séparais de cette protection pour expliquer la situation aux gars. Les yeux gris d'Axel me transperçant de toute part. Je leurs racontais tout ce qu'elle m'avait dit. La conversation se poursuivit au déjeuner.

D'un coup je me rendis compte d'une chose, Nell avait déversé toute sa haine et ses doutes sur moi. En ce moment elle était donc vulnérable, et il fallait donc frapper un grand coup si on voulait la sortir de sa spirale. Je me levais, sous les regards incompréhensifs des garçons, et me dirigé vers la table des bleu et bronze.

- VAN ! J'ai besoin de ton aide.

** x-x-x-x-x-x-x **

Pourquoi…

C'était la seule question qui s'imposait à moi au fil des jours…

Jours qui défilaient sans que j'arrive à les distinguer…

Et lui… apparut de nulle part…

Rage, haine, colère, détresse, incompréhension et puis le noir…

Les rideaux violines, souvent l'infirmière…

Des voix, des cauchemars…

La nuit, le jour…

Des gens…

Lison insouciante…

Pourquoi…

D'autre personne…

Encore l'infirmière…

Pourquoi…

Qu'est-ce qu'ils me voulaient ces deux-là…

C'était quoi ces regards…

Ils m'énervaient…

- Quoi !

Ils se regardèrent…

- Oh Nell ! Tu te calme tout de suite.

- On ne t'a pas agressé !

- Dévisagé quelqu'un comme tu l'as fait Josh, c'est vachement blessant !

- Parce que tu crois que je l'ai fait exprès ! Tu t'es regardée ! Charlotte ton miroir.

La préfète lui tendit une petite boîte noire qu'il déplia devant moi. Je regardais le reflet me cherchant dedans. Puis j'abaissai sa main.

- Arrête tu lui as jeté un sort.

- Il n'y a pas de sort, Nell.

- Stop ! Aller vous en ! Je veux plus vous voir !

- Pas avant que tu ne reprennes conscience !

- Tu sais au moins que les examens commencent dans moins d'un mois ! Et qu'il est impératif, pour l'honneur de la maison, que tu sois l'une des meilleures !

- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi, Charlotte ! On est en Janvier ! J'ai largement le temps de me mettre à bosser. Maintenant fichez le camp tous les deux, si c'est tout ce que vous avez à me dire !

Charlotte leva les yeux aux ciel et croisa les bras avant de tourner les talons et d'appeler quelqu'un. Josh se pinça l'arête du nez puis explosa. Il me prit par les épaule et ma secoua légèrement mais fortement.

- NELL ! REVEILLE TOI ! ON EST EN MAI ! TU RESSEMBLE A UN SQUELLETTE ! TU N'ES PLUS QUE L'OMBRE DE TOI-MEME ! Il planta alors son regard dans le mien. Je détournais le mien comme d'habitude. REGARDE-MOI NELL ! PUTAIN TU VAS ARETER DE FUIR, JE NE SAIS QUOI !

- Arrête !

- NON JE N'ARRÊTERAI PAS ! TOUT LE MONDE SE FAIT DU SOUCIS POUR TOI ! TES PARENTS ! LISON ! VAN ! AXEL, ALPHONSE…MOI !

- ARRÊTE !

- NON ! ET REGARDE-MOI NELL ! MERDE ! NELL ! REVEILLE-TOI ! REVIENS DANS LA REALITE !

- Josh arrête ! J'ai compris !

- T'AS COMPRIS QUOI NELL ! REPOND !

- J'AI COMPRIS QUE JE NE SAIS PLUS OU JE SUIS NI QUI JE SUIS ! Arrête… J'ai compris… Arrête Josh… Aide-moi…

Il me prit dans ces bras et fit signe à une autre personne d'avancer. Van s'assit sur le bord du lit avec la nonchalance qui lui était propre. Ca me fit sourire et accentua mes sanglots.

Une fois calmé, Josh sans me lâcher s'assit derrière moi de sorte que son torse formé un dossier pour mon pauvre petit corps faible dont je venais, à grand coup de sanglots, de prendre conscience. Van commença alors à parler.

- T'es en piteux état.

- Je sais, j'ai remarqué… on peut parler d'autre chose.

- Bien sûr, c'était juste pour savoir si tu étais bien redevenue toi-même. Alors que veux-tu savoir.

- … Quel jours sommes-nous ?

- Samedi onze Mai.

- …Ok… D'accord… et je suis là depuis…

- Jeudi vingt-quatre Janvier. Soit trois mois, deux semaines et trois jours.

- …Hum… pour…

- Pourquoi ? Personne ne le sait vraiment. Tas cousine et toi êtes arrivé le même jour. Elle pour un rhume, toi pour un manque de sommeil. Tu n'as plus revue personne depuis ce jour-là. Sauf…

- Warren…

- Oui.

- On a… rompu… ?

- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. En tout cas, lui est passé à autre chose.

- Bien ça vaut mieux…

- Il veut quand même avoir une discussion avec toi.

- …

Je m'étais tendu à son nom, puis détendu, et à nouveau tendu. Il allait falloir que je l'affronte de nouveau. La première fois avait été un désastre, et la perspective de cette prochaine rencontre ne me réjouissait pas vraiment mais je ne pouvais pas y échapper.

Une autre chose me faisait peur, comment aller réagir les autres. Depuis le temps, qu'avais-je pu leur faire pendant tous se temps… Le temps, je l'avais gaspillé… je l'avais laissé s'écouler…

- Lison…

- Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est grâce à elle que tu es de nouveau parmi nous.

- …Hum… Toujours à se mêler de tout… C'est bien elle ça…

- Elle te connaît bien.

- Oui… trop bien…

- Je t'ai apporté les cours tous les jours.

- J'ai vu… Comme j'avais fait pour toi.

Avec Van, les conversations étaient simple et sans prise de tête. Je ne tardai pas à tomber dans un sommeil réparateur, auquel je n'avais pas gouté depuis des lustres.

Je me réveillais en pleine nuit. Josh était parti tout comme Van, mais, assit sur une chaine à mes côté une petite tête blonde qui me tenais la main et dormait profondément me fit sourire. Un ronron retenti. Je tournai la tête et découvris, au pied du lit d'en face, les jumeaux appuyé l'un contre l'autre. Leurs cheveux se mélangeaient, et le sommeil transformait leurs visages, on aurait dit deux anges qui se regardaient. Alphonse était sur la gauche, j'en étais sûr, vu que mon chaton était sur ses genoux.

Le sommeil m'emporta de nouveau. Je fus réveillé par l'infirmière à l'heure du repas, elle fut apparemment surprit de ma politesse et du fait que je lui demande le plateau de nourriture.

En trois semaines je fus plus ou moins rétablie et bien qu'encore fragile j'eu le droit de quitter l'infirmerie. J'avais rattrapé tout mon retard aux niveaux des cours et je me sentais enfin libre de tout.

Quand la réalité me rattrapa bien trop vite au détour d'un couloir…

* * *

_Voilà..._

_A suivre..._

_Bises_

_P.A._


	9. Break

_Notes de l'auteur_

_Vous ai-je déjà dis que j'aime les vacances...?_

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

Chapitre 9 

- Lison…

- …

- LISON !

Je remuais sous mes couettes. Je n'avais pas envie de me lever, mais le ton de sa voix m'avait alerté. Alors, malgré moi, je me précipitais en bas.

- Maman !

- Lison enfin ! Aide-moi à faire sortir cette bestiole !

Perché sur le lustre du salon une chouette des bois se faisait apparemment un plaisir à faire tourner en bourrique ma mère.

- Baisse ton balai, maman, je la connais…

- Tu la connais !

- Oui, c'est Bright, c'est la chouette d'Alphonse. Normalement elle vient me trouver dans ma chambre, mais comme je n'étais pas encore levé, je suppose qu'elle est venue m'attendre ici.

- …si tu le dit, mais fais la descendre !

- Bright !

Elle vint se placer sur mon bras tendu.

- Dit moi, elle n'est pas déjà venue hier ?

- Oui, on s'écrit tous les jours.

- Et cette pauvre bête fait à chaque fois le trajet… On devrait peut être t'en trouvé une… enfin…heu…en dresser une… je ne sais pas.

- Maman, tu ne les supportes pas. Et puis Dreamy me suffis amplement pas besoin d'acheter un nouveau familier…

Je laissais ma mère, un peu perplexe, et reparti dans ma chambre.

Sur mon lit, je lu la missive et y répondit sur le champ, en renversant un peu d'encre au passage et j'attendis que Bright revienne de la chasse.

Depuis le début des vacances, je correspondais avec les jumeaux et maintenant avec Nell. Elle était arrivée chez eux, hier soir, pour deux semaines. Normalement on se parlait par le téléphone, bien qu'elle trouve cela extrêmement étrange.

J'accrochai les deux lettres à la patte de la chouette, une pour ma cousine et une pour les gars, et elle s'envola. Je la suivie des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle eut disparut.

J'avais hâte d'être fin Août pour la revoir et retourner à Poudlard, malgré les jours sombres qui approchaient.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Vacances, que j'adorai ce mot. Avant, je les attendais pour pouvoir vivre réellement dans le monde magique. Maintenant, c'était un peu pour l'oublier.

Je retrouvais avec bonheur ma maison, mon jardin et mes parents, bien que ceux-ci aient décidé de me remplumer. J'allais à mon rythme, ne me souciant

de rien, me remémorant les dernières semaines de cours.

J'avais passé les examens en même temps que les autres malgré l'appréhension des profs et les avais réussis, bien qu'en potions se fut une catastrophe, à cause du manque de pratique. J'avais aussi parlé à Warren… à ma grande joie. J'aurais tellement eu envie de faire demi-tours à cet instant-là. On avait alors discuté, pas longtemps, puis séparé définitivement après quelques explications plus ou moins acceptables. Je m'étais enfui, ensuite, en courant, dans les toilettes et vomis tous mon petit déjeuner. Lison en me voyant plus tard crue que j'avais fait une sorte de rechute. Puis le jour du départ était arrivé et plus personne n'avait abordé le sujet sensible du « Clan ».

Aujourd'hui je me trouvais en compagnie de deux personnes, que je haïssais il y encore un an, et qui était maintenant comme des membres de ma propres famille à cause d'un lien puissant bien que tragique.

Ils étaient venus me chercher juste devant notre ancien établissement scolaire, ce qui nous rappela quelque souvenir. Ah, mélancolie quand tu nous tiens…

Ils habitaient le village, dans une maison, avec une clôture qui entourait le jardin. Je fus très contente de rencontrer leur père. Bien sur les jumeaux ressemblaient beaucoup à leur mère que j'avais déjà aperçue de loin, mais ils avaient la même présence et la même aura magique que lui.

On était en train de parler Quidditch lorsqu'une chouette brune s'engouffra par la fenêtre en milieu d'après-midi, et vint se caler sur l'épaule d'Alphonse. Il détacha ce qu'elle lui tendit et alla la mettre dans sa cage après l'avoir caressé et remercié. Il revint et me tendit la lettre.

- Tiens.

- Merci, mais…

- Apparemment elle ne peut pas rester sans nouvelle de toi plus d'une journée, me sourit-il, il y avait deux lettres…

Je pris donc la lettre et la lut tandis que les jumeaux faisaient pareil de leur côté.

_« Chère Nell,_

_Je suppose qu'à l'heure où tu liras ses mots tu seras depuis un petit moment chez les gars. Alors je te souhaite un bon séjour._

_J'ai discuté avec mes parents et ils sont d'accord pour que je passe la fin des vacances chez toi. Donc selon ta préférence on pourra allez faire du shoping sur le chemin de traverse le 19 ou le 20. Il faut bien que je te trouve le cadeau d'anniversaire idéal !_

_En parlant d'anniversaire, si tes parents ont rien prévus on pourrait inviter Axel et Alphonse ? T'en pense quoi ? N'oublie pas de leur en parler._

_Bisous, Lison_

_P.S. Rappel à Alphonse de bien lire son post-scriptum. »_

Du Lison tout craché…

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

On avait attendu Nell à peine deux minutes, lorsqu'on entendit le « crac » distinctif au transplanage. On attendit encore quelques secondes, et le sort de désillusion fut levé. Elles apparurent vêtue de capes de voyages bleu nuit. Nell était le portrait craché de sa mère, c'en était sidérant, la même en plus petite.

- Salut les gars !

- Salut Nell, bonjour Madame.

- Bonjour.

- Bonjour, les enfants. Bon je vous la confie, je vous fais confiance. Nell tu as bien pris ton portoloin de retour.

- Oui, maman, je l'ai…

- Bien alors ne l'oublie pas cette fois. Au revoir.

Et elle transplana à nouveaux nous laissant tous les trois seuls. Alphonse et elle n'étaient pas vraiment à l'aise et un silence pesant s'installa.

- Ne l'oublie pas cette fois… tu as déjà loupé un portoloin ? demandai-je, moqueur

- Oui… et ce n'est pas drôle.

- Cela dépend des circonstances… me suivit mon frère

- Ah non, vous commencer pas…

- Aller, racontes !

- Très bien, j'étais chez mes grands-parents paternels et ils me montraient différents sortilèges et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Du coup, le fait que je les ai loupés a créés plusieurs embrouilles vu que personne ne pouvait venir me chercher et que mes grands-parents avaient eux aussi un portoloin à prendre… et voilà, je me suis bien fait engueulé et arrête de rire Axel.

- Si j'ai bien compris t'en as loupé plusieurs ?

- …Quatre… ah non tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi Alphonse !

Et l'ambiance resta enjoué jusqu'au soir. Après avoir écrit les réponses à Lison qu'on enverrait que le lendemain matin, on parla encore. Nell étais une vrai passionnée de Quidditch comme moi, même si Al n'était pas aussi enthousiaste.

Puis la nuit passa et un nouveau jour commença.

Le séjour de Nell passa vite et se fut moins bizarre que je ne le pensais. Pourtant Al avait semblé plusieurs fois soucieux.

La fin des vacances se déroula rapidement et on se retrouva tous le vingt-quatre Août, chez Nell pour fêter son anniversaire.

Ce fut un véritable bonheur de retrouver Lison après aussi longtemps.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_« Cher Alphonse,_

_Cher Axel,_

_Suite à votre dernière lettre, j'ai vérifié dans mes livres, et je suis désolée Axel mais ton frère à raison. Les noms de toutes les personnes qui sont morts sont écrits sur cette stèle et pas seulement ceux des élèves de Poudlard. De plus les nom de ceux qui se sont battus et/ou morts sont inscrit dans un registre conserver au ministère de la magie et n'est pas en consultation libre._

_Sinon j'espère que vous passerai de bon moment avec Nell, essayé de lui changer les idées, elle était un peu morose il y a une semaine. Et surtout vous ne lui dites pas un mot de tout ce qu'on fait._

_Bises, Lison_

_P.S. Alphonse je tiens à te rappeler que ma mère déteste les oiseaux. Alors fait en sorte que Bright s'en souvienne aussi ! »_

Je n'arrêtais pas de lire et relire cette lettre. Nell avait effectivement un comportement étrange de temps en temps. Elle avait des absences, décrochait facilement des conversation quand elle était fatigué et mangeait peu. Et Axel n'avait pas l'air de s'en rendre compte. Même quand elle avait passé un après-midi complet assise dans la pelouse fixant le ciel sans le voir, il avait juste haussé les épaules.

Puis elle été repartie, à l'heure, et on avait passé la fin des vacances normalement.

Enfin presque, on était allé chez Nell, pour son anniversaire et on avait découvert ce qu'était réellement vivre dans une famille de sorcier. En fait, papa avait vraiment poussé l'utilisation de la magie à son minimum, on vivait comme presque comme des moldus. Et cela voulait dire que ce qu'avait notre mère été plus grave que ce que notre père nous laisser entendre. Néanmoins cette journée passa vite et nous sommes rentrés chez nous des étoiles dans les yeux.

Le jour de la rentrée nous nous sommes tous retrouvé dans un des wagon du Poudlard Express et nous sommes repartis vers le vieux château. Mais au moment où on s'y attendait le moins une personne fit irruption dans notre compartiment.

- Ho…désolé…je cherche le préfet-en-chef, vous ne l'avez pas vu ? Ho, salut Nell…

- Salut Warren, on ne l'a pas vu désolé. Bonne vacances ?

- Ça va, les tiennes ?

- Bien.

- Cool… Bon à plus tard.

Il sorti.

- Nell, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire. Demanda Axel d'une voix menaçante l'iris de ses yeux devenus aussi sombre que le plomb. Mauvais présage.

- Axe ! Doucement ! Calme-toi…

- AL !

- Elle a s'en doute une bonne raison.

- C'est vrai, Nell explique nous… demanda Lison d'une petite voix.

Elle soupira puis regarda le paysage qui défilé. Puis elle passa sa main dans ses long cheveux châtains ondulés, baissa la tête et déclara

- J'ai décidé de faire table rase du passé. Ce qui est fait, est fait. Warren a fait des choses impardonnable, mais si on veut découvrir toute la vérité sur cette affaire, il faut faire comme si rien de tout ça ne s'était passé. Donc même si ça me répugne il faut que je fasse le maximum pour rester en bon termes avec lui, il sera alors plus facile de collecter des infos sur le Clan.

- QUOI ! on s'écria tous les trois en même temps.

- J'ai eu le temps de bien réfléchir pendant les vacances et je crois qu'il faut faire la lumière sur toute cette histoire. Et vous savez que j'ai raison…

Elle avait souri en disant ça et ses yeux s'étaient enflammés. Elle avait changé, c'était sûr. Mais elle avait raison. Il fallait qu'on agisse.

* * *

_Voilà..._

_A bientôt..._

_Bises_

_P.A._


	10. Nouvelle année départ et déifi

_Notes de l'auteur_

_Un chapitre remplit d'amour, dans ce monde de haine..._

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

Chapitre 10 

Tout avait recommencé.

Comme l'année dernière, le Clan faisait ses sorties nocturne.

Comme l'année dernière, j'étais séparée d'Alphonse.

Et comme l'année dernière, je me suis muré dans une bulle de solitude et de nostalgie.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi cela m'affecté autant, et les autres non plus apparemment. Il me fallut deux mois pour enfin sortir de ma torpeur, et ce grâce à mon double qui avait enfin fini de bouder. Car pour ajouter à mon désarroi, Al avait eu une petite crise de « jalousie » vis-à-vis du Quidditch, et nous avait plus ou moins évité, nous les trois pauvres pommes qui étaient sensé être sa famille. Mais à cause de ce même sujet j'eu également une dispute avec Lison soutenu par sa cousine évidement.

Donc quand il revint, début novembre, avec un nouveau plan d'action, cela nous a permis de faire table rase de tous nos problèmes. Il voulait répertorier les membres du Clan. Le seul souci c'était qu'il ne voulait pas impliquer les filles, enfin Nell surtout, de peur de réveiller leurs traumatismes. Bien sûr, elles ne furent pas de son avis. Mon frérot avait alors accepté, à contre cœur, qu'elle joue un rôle, bien que minime, dans cette opération. Elles serviraient juste de guetteurs au sein du château, pendant que nous filions les encapuchonnés.

On fit cela pendant, deux semaine d'affilé, tous les soirs pour être sûr de ne pas faire d'erreurs sur les noms. Plus les jours avancés, plus ce qu'on découvrait nous laissés perplexe et impuissant. On ne pouvait qu'être les témoins de ce déploiement de haine et de colère et agir, pour l'instant, était exclu.

Une question cependant me tourmenté, de quel pouvoir de persuasion était doté Warren pour se constituer ainsi une armée… près d'un tiers de Poudlard était à ces pied.

L'une de ses pires actions nous avait été révélée lors d'un des conseils qu'il avait entretenu avec les septièmes années. Il les encourageait à poursuivre dans cette voix l'année après leurs sorties de l'école et à recruter de nouveaux membres. Comme le faisaient déjà les anciens depuis déjà deux ans. Ce chiffre inconnu était l'une des sources les plus angoissantes.

Pourtant une soirée avait réussi à me faire oublier tous cela, dans tous le mois, ce fut la seule fois où je me suis senti libre. Le trente novembre. L'anniversaire de Lison. Cette petite blonde avait réussi à retourner mon cœur en me noyant dans les lacs de jade de ces yeux. Dès que je pensais à elle je devenais miel et guimauve. Alphonse m'en avait tellement parlé, ils étaient très proche tous les deux et une véritable relation fraternelle les liés désormais, mais moi j'avais été en retrait de tous cela, observant de loin et attendant mon heure. Et c'est seulement quand elle me rendit mon baiser que je compris ce qui c'étais passé.

Je l'avais reconduite vers le couloir de sa salle commune alors qu'on parlait du dernier cours, et j'avais dérapé sur un fou rire. Emporté par mes émotions, je l'avais embrassé en me penchant légèrement en avant. Elle s'était alors agrippée à mon cou comme si elle voulait se prouver que je n'étais pas une illusion. Puis on se sépara. Mais les choses avaient changé, et une nouvelle dimension s'ouvrait à moi. Mais avec toutes les conséquences que cela entrainaient, et elles me rattrapèrent au détour d'un couloir. Comment diable pouvait-elle être déjà au courant…

- Hé ! Si tu lui fais le moindre mal, je m'occuperais personnellement de ton cas ! Compris !

Hum…Elle est vraiment pire qu'une véritable grande sœur.

En arrivant dans le dortoir, je pensais prendre un peu de repos, mais une chose m'intrigua, Bright m'attendait. Je décrochais le parchemin et le déroulais en caressant la chouette.

_« Axe,_

_J'ai fait des découvertes, retrouve moi ce soir…_

_Ne leurs dit rien._

_Al »_

Je brulais la missive et restais songeur. Alphonse n'avait pas pour habitude de m'envoyer de message ainsi. Et cela m'inquiétais. Je sentais arriver le chaos.

A minuit, je descendis l'escalier et me dirigeai vers l'aile ouest dans la salle abandonné ou on se retrouvait quelque fois.

J'entrai. Il me regardait fixement, assit sur un bureau une lueur terrifiante dansant dans ses pupilles bleues grises…

Il avait appris des choses graves.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

J'avais enfin repris le dessus. Je me sentais enfin entière et libre. Cela était en partie grâce au retour à Poudlard et à l'objectif que je m'étais fixée.

Même si j'ai dû renoncer en partie à un de mes rêves j'étais bien. C'est vrai, depuis petite je rêvais de faire partie d'une équipe de Quidditch. Mais Warren était devenu le capitaine de Serdaigle, j'avais donc postulé dans l'équipe de réserve. La seule que possédait l'école d'ailleurs, à croire que les autres maisons n'y avaient jamais pensé.

Alphonse et Axel avaient entreprit une nouvelle quête contre le Clan, et après une discussion pour le moins désagréable avec le vert et argent, avec Lison on devait surveiller et analyser les aller et venu des préfets. On s'était partagé différentes zones au sein du château et chaque soir on changeait, pour avoir une vision globale des rondes. Mais un soir, alors que je suivais la préfète-en-chef, je failli me faire prendre. J'avais complètement oubliée Miss Teigne, elle miaula, attirant son attention sur moi. Et malgré mon sortilège de confusion lancé sur le félin, la préfète fut averti de ma présence et me chercha. Alors j'ai couru, poursuit par la septième année jaune et noir. Aucun passage secret ne me venait à l'esprit et au prochain virage j'entrerais dans un long couloir et me ferrais prendre. Mais au moment où je mis attendait le moins, je fus attirée contre un mur par une forte poigne. Je voulus me défendre. Mais on me plaqua et j'eu le souffle coupé.

- Tais-toi et ne bouge pas. Me chuchota une voix

Je m'exécutais. J'entendis les pas de la préfète se rapprocher, et malgré moi, je me contractais, me fessant la petite possible, fermant les yeux. Puis les pas s'éloignèrent. Je ne me relâchais pas pour autant, elle pouvait toujours revenir sur ses pas. Deux minutes passèrent…

- Tu peux te détendre, elle est partie…

- …

- Nell, tu ne risques plus rien…

Je reconnu alors sa voix et levai la tête. Je fus littéralement noyé dans le bleu de ces yeux. Je rougie d'abord, au vu de la position dans laquelle on était. J'avais les mains posées sur son torse et l'endroit était plutôt exigu. Puis je blêmie, à cause de la proximité et du fait qu'il était un préfet. En conclusion, je m'étais fait prendre.

- Josh… je…

- Je ne veux pas de mensonge. Pas cette fois.

- …

- Nell ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

- Je ne peux pas te le dire…

- C'est déjà la deuxième fois que je te trouve dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu, et la dernière fois tu es restée trois mois à l'infirmerie. Tu es fatiguée, tu manges toujours peu et… je commence sincèrement à m'inquiéter…

Une chose inattendue se passa. Il se pencha et posa son front contre le mien. Je rougie encore plus et vit que lui aussi. Merde, il fessait quoi là. Il prit tendrement mon visage entre ses doigts, et m'embrassa. Mes mains s'accrochèrent à son uniforme. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Il rigola doucement. Je ne savais pas quoi dire.

Au final, on retourna tous les deux en salle commune. Il ne me posa plus de question sur ma virée nocturne. Il était d'accord pour que notre relation, bien que naissante, reste secrète. Une deuxième année et un sixième année, du jamais vue, j'étais tellement gênée. Mais il était sincère et fragile quand il était avec moi. J'avais envie d'y croire.

Je me fis bien sur engueuler par Lison, car je ne m'étais pas rendu au point de rencontre. Et aussi par les jumeaux pour l'avoir laisser seule. Ils se sont encore plus énervés quand j'avais refusé de leur donné une explication…

Après deux semaines, je me rendis compte, que sortir avec Josh avait certain avantage. Comme la fois ou je remontais d'un cours de botanique avec Alphonse. Ce dernier était partit vers les cachots et lui et moi, on s'était croisé dans les escaliers du hall. Il m'avait juste glissé quelque mot mais je partie comme une furie. Comment Axel, avait osé faire ça. Puis je me remis en question en pensant à ma propre condition. Alors dès que je le vis je lui criais dans un sourire.

- Hé ! Si tu lui fais le moindre mal, je m'occuperais personnellement de ton cas ! Compris !

Après tous, c'était ma cousine.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Gryffondor:

1. JOSEPHS Lewis, MILNER Pearl, STANG Jared

2. ALYN Hayley, CANNON Brooke, ROBERTSON Matt, RUSSEL Sofia

3. FLEMING Stuart, HAMMER Buster, LOVE Piper

4. DEAKIN Taylor, LAMBERTSON Melisa

5. BARBER Ulrich, CANNON Florian, GILSON Ruby

6. ASH Reggie, MCGREGOR Keith, NICOLSON Ellen

7. CLERKE Yann, KING Violette, TOMMY Ashton

Poufsouffle:

1. MILLARD Penny, ORCHARD Alexie, PHILLIPS Ezer, TWAIN Remy

2. KING Blake, LAWFORD Stephen, WEAVER Lysander

3. DAWSON Edwin, ELDER Megan, HARRISON Sam

4. COLINS Dan, JACOBS Molly, SALMON Glen

5. FATT Dick, GRIGGS Nolan, ROSEBURY Lassa

6. ANEW Ploye, OAK Unity, SHARPE Jodie

7. ELLS Griffin, LINDON Henri

Serdaigle:

1. GALANT Jane, MCMAHON Ian

2. BRIDGE Kristin, CHARLEY Tobin, TEMPEL Olivia

3. BUSHNELL Gillian, PRESCOTT Warren, VINSON Doug

4. COAL Milly, KING Prudence, MATTHAIN Wilhem

5. DANELSON Zoe, WILLY Kevin

6. ADCOCK Jessica, SHEPPE Isy, YOUNG Xann

7. CARTHEW Terry, DRIVER Bethan, OAKEN Verity

Serpentard:

1. DAWKINS Lawrence, HUGGINS Kurt,

2. KANE Eva, SIMONS Marty, WHEELER Christopher

3. FREE Clare, KNIGHT Heath, LUCKIN Ray, SHAND Anabeth

4. BERKELEY Veronica, DEN Jackson

5. DAVY Faith, FIELD Upton, VINCE Jewel

6. MARSCH Cliff, OLIVIER Nigel

7. GREEK Sidney, VINCE Wentworth

J'avais beau lire et relire cette liste, aucun des noms ne voulait s'imprimer. Je pensais encore et encore à lui, à Axel. Lui et ses yeux gris. Lui et son éternel sourire en coin. Lui et… tous simplement lui, Axel…

Tomber amoureuse, cela m'étais déjà arrivée mais jamais aussi intensément. Je n'arrivais même pas à décrire ce que je ressentais. Ce n'était pas comme flirter, être sur son nuage et se réveiller brutalement. Non, j'étais belle et bien réveillée, en pleine possession de mes facultés mentales, seulement une lumière chaude était apparue au plus profond de mon âme, elle me réchauffait sans me bruler et je ne pouvais pas l'éteindre. Cette flamme était apparue quand il m'avait embrasé.

Pourtant, il m'avait déjà menti et on c'était déjà disputé. En plus il était buté.

Mais maintenant je comprenais certaines de ses réaction, il voulait juste me protéger. Mais c'était mes décisions. Et quoi qu'il en dise maintenant, c'était trop tard. Comme pour le Quiditch, j'étais officiellement devenue l'une des batteurs de Poufsouffle. Il me l'avait déconseillé disant que j'étais trop petite et fragile et en rajoutant en plus que c'était un poste d'homme. Foutaise…

- Lison ?

- Quoi ?!

- Ça va ? T'es déconnectée. Depuis dix minutes tu fixes ton parchemin dans le vide… tu veux que je t'aide ? C'est le cours de sortilège c'est ça ?

Lucy m'avais arraché la liste des mains en s'asseyant sur mon lit. Heureusement que Nell avait jeté un sort de lisibilité réduite, moi uniquement pouvais le lire, les autres verraient qu'un simple cours… de sortilège. Je lui repris la feuille et la fusillant du regard.

- Ho… Lison, laisse-moi t'aider…

- … d'accord…

Et pendant plus d'une heure, je fis semblant d'écouter les explications de mon amie.

Mes pensées s'égarant encore vers Axel…et ma famille.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Quidditch, Quidditch, Quidditch… Ils n'avaient que ce mot-là à la bouche depuis la rentrée. Pourquoi il fallait que tout le monde ne jure que par ce sport…

Il y avait des choses tellement plus importantes. J'avais l'impression d'être le seul à se rendre compte de la gravité de la situation. Ou alors c'était que j'y attachais une importance trop grande…

Non, rien ne pouvait et ne devait être plus important que l'affaire du clan.

Merde, il projetait de s'attaquer à l'école… Et plus encore…

Et avec ce que j'avais appris aujourd'hui…

- Al ?

Mon frangin venait d'arrivé dans la salle et s'approchait de moi, soucieux. Ce qu'il a vu alors sur mon visage n'a pas dû lui plaire, parce que je ne pus même pas placer un mot. Il m'avait pris la tête contre son torse et enfuis son visage dans mes cheveux. J'entendais son cœur battre dans sa poitrine. Et je m'accrochai à lui, j'en avais besoin. En fait, j'avais tellement… peur. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent. Mais à qui pouvais-je mentir, j'avais besoin de cette proximité. Je ne pouvais pas me passer d'elle. Alors quand mon double mit fin à notre étreinte je ne pus m'empêcher de le ramener vers moi en le prenant par la main. Assit l'un à côté de l'autre dans le claire de la lune j'avais envie que cette situation dure pour toujours…

- Al, tu vas me dire ce que tu as découvert à la fin ou pas. Me demanda-t-il presque sur le ton d'une plainte.

Je soupirai, j'ai tous sauf envie dans parler maintenant. Je pris alors une grande inspiration, resserrai ma prise sur sa main et me lançai.

- Axe… je suis tombé sur une information… un peu par hasard…et elle est… pour le moins…capitale et… vraiment…vraiment.

- Calme-toi, prend ton temps…

- Mais le temps c'est justement c'est que nous n'avons pas !

- Alors, explique-moi, au lieu de tourner autour du pot !

Je me levai et me dirigeai vers la fenêtre. Plongeant mon regard dans les eaux noir du lac, malgré moi je tremblais.

- Ce soir, en rentrant dans le dortoir, il n'y avait que Chris, enfin Christopher. Je venais de croiser Marty qui en sortait et je savais que Devin était à la Bibliothèque. Ce matin j'ai remarqué que Chris…topher avait reçu plusieurs lettres. Et par chance ce soir, il les avait laissé sur son lit. Depuis que je sais que Marty et lui font partie du Clan, je les surveille constamment. Donc quand il est parti prendre une douche, j'ai vite fait jeté un coup d'œil. Les deux premières étaient de sa mère et de sa grand-mère. La dernière de son grand frère. D'abord il parlait de banalité puis ça devint plus intéressant et inquiétant. J'ai découvert qu'il travaillait au département de la communication international entre les peuples magiques. Il lui disait que les négociations avec les peuples de l'est étaient sur le point d'aboutir positivement, que certain clan de vampire avait déjà consentis à adhérer à leur cause et de bien sur faire un rapport à leur chef, Warren… tu te rends compte de ce que ça veut dire ! Il est en train de rallier le monde entier pour une cause qui nous échappe encore !

J'avais crié cette dernière phrase. Axel me regardait sans pouvoir dire un mot. Et au moment où il allait enfin dire quelque chose la porte s'ouvrit dans un fracas. Dans un réflexe on sortit nos baguettes près à nous défendre. Geste, qu'on regrettait amèrement dans la seconde qui suivit…

* * *

_Voilà..._

_Alors qu'en pensez vous?_

_Une review, peut-être...s'il vous plait!_

_Bises_

_P.A._


	11. 1er Décembre 2006

_Notes de l'auteur_

_Grande conversation avec un perso qui va prendre de plus en plus d'importance (je l'adore ^o^)_

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

Chapitre 11

C'en été finis. Je savais que notre quête s'achevait ici. Dans ce bureau. Je commençais à le connaitre, vu le nombre de fois où j'étais déjà venu. A mes côté mon frère semblait sur le point de défaillir, mais il tiendrait bon, pour moi, je le savais. Je reportais alors mon attention sur le Professeur Londubat. Il était assis à son bureau, les mains croisé et la tête baissé. Il n'avait rien dit depuis qu'il nous avait trouvé. Finalement il se releva, contourna la table et vint s'appuyer contre elle face à nous. Il croisa les bras.

- J'attends des explications, Messieurs.

Je serai les dents, on ne pouvait rien dire. Alphonse ferma les yeux et serra les poings. Londubat soupira et se pinça l'arête du nez.

- Vous ne me direz rien, n'est-ce pas… Dans ce cas on va changer les règles…Savez-vous ce que vous risquez à cause de votre viré nocturne ? Le renvoi de l'école, tout simplement. Ne me regardez pas avec ces yeux indignés M. Axel Arche. Maintenant si vous ne me dites pas pourquoi vous étiez en dehors de vos dortoirs respectifs, je n'aurai d'autre choix que d'avertir le professeur McGonagall, qui prendra la sanction qui s'impose…

J'étais à deux doigts de perdre mon sang froid…

Alphonse me jeta un regard désespéré…

Ces pupilles bleu grise miroitaient…

Il ne devait pas…

Il ne fallait pas…

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Une larme coula sur ma joue et soudain Axel explosa…

Il alla coller son poing contre la porte en bois brute…

Il saignait…

Il pleurait…

- ON NE PEUT PAS ! ON NE PEUT PAS ! MAIS COMMENT ON A PUT ETRE AUSSI STUPIDE !

- Axel calme-vous ! le pria Londubat

- QUE JE ME CALME ? MAIS COMMENT LE POURAI-JE AVEC CE QUI SE PASSE DANS CE CHATEAU ET JUSTE SOUS VOTRE NEZ…

- AXE !

J'avais les joues complètement trempé. Mais il fallait absolument qu'il s'apaise sinon on ne risquait plus d'être en vie pour très longtemps…

- Messieurs reprenez-vous et expliquez-moi.

- On n'a rien à vous dire !

- Axe…on pourrait peut-être…

- Non, Al !

- Mais sans tout dévoiler ! Juste…prévenir…

- …

- …

- …

- Tu as peut-être raison…après tout se déroulera dans un peu plus de deux ans maintenant…

- Est-ce que vous allez enfin m'expliquer ?

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

- Est-ce que vous allez enfin m'expliquer ?

Le prof avez attendu jusque-là patiemment. Je m'apprêtais à faire ce que l'on redoutait depuis longtemps, Nell allais m'en vouloir et Lison…hum Lison… Mais j'avais surtout peur de la réaction de Londubat, car au final il n'accepterait peut-être pas nos explications.

- Très bien…Alphonse, Lison Rook, Nell Steadworthy et moi-même avons fait une découverte l'année dernière…Un groupe de…personne projette de faire tomber le château dans deux ans soit dix ans après la dernière guerre…puis de s'en prendre à la communauté international magique…Il possède déjà plusieurs allier parmi certains peuples et rassemble toujours plus d'adeptes au fil des ans…

- Et qui et derrière tout ça ?

- …Non, vous ne devais pas le savoir pour l'instant…tant qu'on n'a pas prouvé avec exactitude tous ce qu'on avance, on ne vous en dira pas plus que le nécessaire…

- Et pourquoi donc je vous en prie ?

- Parce que tous simplement on mettrait nos vies en jeu…comme celle de beaucoup d'innocent.

- Vous exagérez…

- Je ne pense pas, sauf votre respect professeur. Vous avez sans doutes entendu parlez des rumeurs concernant des « disparitions d'élèves » et bien se n'en sont pas, ce sont des meurtres.

- Et qu'est-ce qui me prouve que vous me dites bien la vérité…

- Parce que vous croyez que Nell est resté à l'infirmerie trois mois par plaisir !

Alphonse avait perdu son sang-froid à son tour, mais comme d'habitude il était froid et cassant…

- Miss Steadworthy ? Il s'est donc bien passé quelque chose pour qu'elle se retrouve dans cet état…

- Bien sûr être le témoin d'un meurtre et assez traumatisant surtout quand le criminel est…

- Al ! Stop !

- …

- Vous avez dû le comprendre Professeur, au cours de nos recherches nous avons découvert beaucoup de choses, dont celle-ci qui a malheureusement eu quelques répercutions.

- Effectivement.

- Pouvons-nous compter sur vous pour garder tous cela secret ?

Il resta silencieux, puis opina.

- Je pose néanmoins plusieurs conditions. Vous me tiendrez au courant de vos recherches, dans la mesure du possible et à la moindre entorse au règlement vous serez renvoyé. De plus pour votre viré nocturne, vous serez en retenu pendant un mois et subirez une perte de 100 points chacun…

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Mon frangin et moi étions encore plus proches qu'avant. Sans doute à cause du fait d'être séparé à Poudlard mais encore plus grâce aux épreuves passées ensembles. Notre relation était encore plus fusionnelle. C'est pour ça qu'à la sortie du bureau du professeur de Botanique, pas une parole n'avait été prononcée, un seul coup d'œil vers lui avant suffi. Le lendemain serait dur…

On se retrouva donc devant les portes de la grande salle le lendemain matin avant le petit déjeunée. On avait laissé les filles manger, personnellement, nous, nous n'avions pas faim, en plus de notre net manque de sommeil. D'un signe de notre part, elles vinrent vers nous presque en courant. Etions-nous si misérable que ça pour les inquiéter autant ?

Nous étions le 1er décembre 2006, sur le bord du lacs et nous apprêtions à annoncer à nos amies les conséquences nos cachoteries.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

- Quoi ! Vous plaisantez j'espère !

Mais à leurs mines noires, je me ressaisi.

- Alors attendez, si j'ai bien tout suivi, Alphonse a fait des découvertes. Il t'a demandé, Axel, de le rejoindre pour t'en faire part clandestinement pour ne pas nous inquiéter. Vous vous êtes fait choper, et Axel a balancé des infos au prof de Botanique ?

- C'est à peu près ça… me répondit le lion en fixant le lac d'un œil vide.

- Mais pourquoi tu lui a tous raconté ! je le saisi par le col de sa chemise.

- Nell, lâche-le…

Alphonse me posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule, je lâchais son frère et me dégageais de sa prise. Puis je filais vers le château les larmes aux yeux. Il avait fait la chose que je redoutais le plus… en parler à autrui. Maintenant que le secret était sorti du cercle, il pouvait s'ébruiter, même si j'avais une confiance absolue en notre professeur…

Des pas se rapprochèrent derrière moi.

- Nell !

- …

- Nell, attend-moi.

- Lison…je…voudrais rester seule…

- Euh…Bon d'accord…tu sais que je suis là…hein ?

- Oui, je sais…Ne t'inquiète pas. finissais-je avant de partir.

Oui, elle serait là pour moi, tout comme les jumeaux. Mais maintenant tous serai à nouveau différent. De plus en plus de personne serai missent en danger…

- Nell ?

- Josh…le saluai-je sans m'arrêter

Oui, il fallait que je devienne plus forte, pour les protéger…

Pour protéger les personnes que j'aime.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Les gars nous avaient tous raconté. J'avais su tout de suite au regard d'Axel que quelque chose de grave c'était passé. Puis Nell avait commencé à paniquer. Car malgré la colère qu'elle voulait afficher, j'ai tout de suite décrypté ses véritables sentiments. Elle était partie en pleurant, laissant les jumeaux un peu perplexe.

- Ne vous en fait pas, elle a juste besoin de remettre toute ses idées en place. Pour ma part, je pense que c'est une bonne chose que quelqu'un soit enfin au courant, avec les infos de cette nuit, ça aurait commencé à faire un peu trop…En plus on peut avoir toute confiance dans le professeur Londubat, il fait partie des héros de la dernière guerre, et au moment venu il pourra nous apporter une aide considérable… Je vais voir si Nell va bien, ne soyez pas en retard

Ma déclaration les avait surpris, mais ils ne rajoutèrent rien. Je partie donc en courant vers le château. Je la rattrapais dans le hall.

- Nell !

- …

- Nell, attend-moi.

- Lison…je…voudrais rester seule…

- Euh…Bon d'accord…tu sais que je suis là…hein ? Sa voix m'avait quelque peu rassuré, elle semblait seulement pensive, pas déprimé.

- Oui, je sais…Ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle reparti vers les étages.

Je restai dans le hall, à mon tour pensive.

Warren sortit alors de la grande salle. Je lui lançais un regard noir avant de gravir à mon tour les marches de marbre.

* * *

_Voilà..._

_Oui, j'adore le personnage de Neville, mais c'est super dur de le faire en prof, je le voix à la fois ferme et indulgent, qui comprend ses élèves et qui les guide sur la bonne voix mais du coup il est plus mur et plus responsable et c'est pas évident..._

_Mais bon, j'espère plus développer son caractère dans les prochains chapitres ^^_

_Bises_

_P.A._


	12. 2 ans

_Notes de l'auteur_

_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh vous avez vu ! Hein, hein, dites, vous avez vu ? J'ai Une Review ! Ma toute première qui me fait trop plaisir ! Grâce à elle je vais pouvoir modifié tout se qui ne va pas !_

_Voilà à quoi servent les Reviews ^^ (non non je ne dis pas pour vous inciter à en mettre...)_

_Donc merci beaucoup à Adara94 que j'adore et que je ne remercierai jamais assez !_

_En plus elle a bien voulu relire et corriger ce chapitre. ( et bientôt grâce à elle les précédents seront aussi updaté ! yeah )_

_Voilà !_

_Merci !_

_Bonne lecture _

* * *

Chapitre 12

2 ans s'étaient achevés…

Des peines…

Des joies…

Mais surtout de l'amitié…

Enfin pour les autres du moins…

Al avait Devin.

Lison avait Lucy et …Flynn.

Nell avait Van.

Et moi, je les avais, eux…et personne d'autre. Gryffondor, tu parles, je suis aussi sociable qu'une goule. Je n'ai personne sur qui me reposer à part mon frère, même si c'est vrai que je ne suis jamais seul au final. Tout le monde me voit comme « le beau et intouchable Gryffon », « le plus studieux et intelligent des lions », et « le plus fort et robuste des rouge et or ». Tout ça à cause de mon physique, du fait que je sorte avec Lison, que je ne fasse jamais de connerie, que j'ai de bonnes notes et que je sois devenu capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch… Personne ne voyait vraiment qui j'étais derrière le sourire aimable que j'affichais en permanence.

Je croyais être le seul dans ce cas de figure, mais juste avant les vacances de la Toussaint lors ma quatrième année, je constatais que ce n'était pas le cas…

En effet, lors de la répartition cette année, Gryffondor avait eu le plaisir d'accueillir dans ses rangs Ted Lupin…

Il fut vite la célébrité du moment, grâce à ses parents, son jeune âge, il était rentré mystérieusement avec un an d'avance, et ses cheveux bleus qu'il arborait en dehors des heures de cours, il était, semblerait-il, métamorphomage. Mais plus important que ça, il était le filleul de Harry Potter…

Au début, comme tout le monde, j'étais intrigué par ses pouvoirs mais j'ai vite été lassé, comme beaucoup d'autres. Il avait donc fini par se retrouver seul, sans l'être vraiment. Beaucoup de monde autour de lui, mais personne de proche. Comme moi…et je ne le compris que ce soir-là.

Al et moi, plus par habitude que par envie, avions repris nos virées nocturnes pour voir les dernières recrues du Clan. On était à notre point d'observation et nous attendions que les encapuchonnés arrivent. Mais avant d'arriver à leur clairière habituelle, ils passaient devant la Stèle. Un frison d'horreur me parcourut, quand je vis une touffe de cheveux bleus devant cette dernière. Il ne semblait pas vouloir partir et la grande porte du château s'ouvrit.

J'eus une demi-seconde pour réfléchir avant de bondir hors de ma cachette et de me précipiter vers lui. Je le saisis par derrière en lui plaquant ma main sur la bouche. Heureusement qu'il était fluet, car je pus le soulever facilement avant de me glisser derrière la Stèle et de nous tapir dans l'ombre. Il se débattait comme un dément et ses cheveux étaient devenus poussin sous la surprise.

- Arrête de bouger et change de couleur de cheveux tu vas nous faire repérer !

Il me dévisagea, au moins il avait cessé de bouger. C'est alors qu'il me mordit l'intérieur de la main. Réprimant un cri je réussis à marmonner.

- Je ne te veux pas de mal Ted ! Je suis Axel Arche en quatrième année…change tes cheveux ou alors nous allons mourir…

D'un seul coup, ses cheveux se plaquèrent contre son front d'une noirceur absolue.

- Ils arrivent, chuchotai-je, ne bouge pas et ferme les yeux.

Mon sang pulsait dans mes veines. Dans ma tête une seule phrase résonnait : pitié Merlin, faites qu'ils ne nous voient pas.

Rien ne se passa. Alors une fois sûr, je me mis à courir, Ted toujours dans mes bras, les cheveux de nouveau jaunes.

Arrivé au château, je me faufilai vers la salle abandonnée, suivi de mon frère. J'assis le môme sur un bureau, il me regardait avec les yeux plein de questions. Al me saisit alors violemment par le col.

- Abruti ! Ne refais plus jamais ça ! Plus jamais ! J'ai cru que j'allais crever !

Il me lâcha et essuya la perle au coin de son œil. Je lui mis une main sur l'épaule pour l'apaiser.

- Axe…qu'est-ce qu'on fait de lui maintenant ? me demanda-t-il en désignant Teddy avec maintenant une couleur gazon sur la tête.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

2 ans avaient filé…

Et j'avais l'impression de ne pas avoir vécu…

Je n'avais confiance en personne dans ma propre maison, à part Van et Josh bien sûr. Mais comment faire comme si de rien n'était alors que les deux seules personnes qui partageaient mon dortoir, à savoir Kristin et Olivia, faisaient partie du Clan.

Alors je me fermais, ne vivant qu'auprès de mes amis et de ma famille.

Puis la fin de la troisième année était arrivée. Et la séparation avec Josh aussi. On n'en avait pas parlé. Et en sortant sur la voix 9 ¾ pour les vacances, en le voyant tenir la portière aux premières années, en le voyant me sourire tristement, je reçus un véritable coup de poignard dans le cœur. On avait réussi à garder le secret, mais maintenant cela n'avait plus aucune importance. Il avait eu ses Aspics et il ne retournerait plus à Poudlard.

Je m'étais alors jetée dans ses bras, sans m'occuper des regards des autres.

Il m'avait rendu mon étreinte au centuple.

Je pleurais.

Il m'embrassa.

Puis il me relâcha.

Il avait un regard si triste quand il disparut.

Il m'avait juste chuchoté quelque chose avant de partir.

Une chose que moi seule ai pu entendre.

- Désolé…

La quatrième année avait alors commencé, et je m'accrochais à Van comme à une béquille. Il était resté le même. Il ne posait pas de questions, il savait où était la limite, il ne faisait rien de particulier à part être lui-même, calme, posé, franc avec cette espèce d'aura noble et intrigante.

Les autres filles étaient jalouses qu'il ne s'occupe que de moi. Mais lui ne se plaignait pas et ne disait rien.

On dormait souvent ensemble dans le dortoir des gars. Les autres disaient qu'on était en couple, alors que je fuyais juste ma propre chambre. Lui, ne se plaignait pas et ne disait rien.

Il savait tout de moi, et moi tout de lui. Et quand je m'énervais contre lui ou autre chose, il ne se plaignait pas et ne disait rien.

Si j'avais eu un frère. J'aurais voulu qu'il soit comme lui.

Il me protégeait de tout.

Et surtout de Warren…

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

2 ans s'étaient écoulés…

Et maintenant on attendait plus que la bombe explose…

On attendait plus que ce connard de Warren passe à l'action…

Pour que Nell puisse revivre…

Pour qu'on puisse tous être libérés…

Alors, Axel et Alphonse faisaient ce qu'ils pouvaient pour rassembler les derniers morceaux du puzzle. Il ne nous restait que deux choses à savoir : pourquoi et quand…

Le reste, on avait enquêté sans relâche pour le découvrir. Et tout ça nous avait ramené encore et toujours au même point, la dernière guerre…celle qui avait opposé le Survivant face au plus grand Mage Noir du siècle…

Tous les sorciers ralliés au Clan avaient perdu de la famille ou des proches dans la bataille, qu'ils soient dans le bon ou dans le mauvais camp…

Né-moldus, Sang-mêlés ou Sang Purs, cela n'avait plus d'importance…

Seule la haine, la colère et la tristesse avaient survécu…

Alors pourquoi un tel déferlement de rage…

Pourquoi cet enfoiré de Prescott avait-il réagi de cette façon à la mort de sa mère et de sa sœur…

Ralliant tant de peuples à lui…

Vampires…

Trolls…

Gobelins…

Harpies…

Fées…

Manticores…

Farfadets…

Gnomes…

Et j'en passe…

Tout ça dans le but de détruire Poudlard… et plus par la suite…

Non, tous cela était insensé…

Sursaut !

Dusty était sur mes genoux.

Axel.

Je pris le message qui m'était destiné.

Trois nombres…

01 / 12 / 08

Maintenant on savait quand.

Dans trois mois…

Je regardais le papier réduit en cendres dans ma main. Je n'arrivais plus à bouger. Mais il fallait que je le fasse. C'est le moment de tout révéler…

Lentement, je me levai donc de mon fauteuil et je sortis de la salle commune une seule destination en tête…

- Professeur Londubat ? Je dois vous parler…

Oui, c'était moi qui avais été chargée d'informer notre seul allié de l'avancée de nos découvertes. Et à la fin de l'entretien ce jour-là, il fut question de mettre le corps enseignant au courant et de commencer à rassembler d'autres alliés extérieurs dignes de confiance dans la plus grande discrétion. J'étais sceptique mais jusqu'à preuve du contraire, Londubat avait tenu ses engagements.

Il ne nous restait plus qu'à attendre…

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

2 ans avaient passé…

Autour de moi, tout avait changé…

Je voyais Axel aller de plus en plus mal. Je savais que mon frère faisait en sorte d'être toujours souriant, mais sous son masque il ne cachait que trop bien ses faiblesses. Il était plus sensible que moi à notre lien et je lui manquais. Et bien qu'on n'ait jamais été entiers, et on ne le sera sans doute jamais, sa souffrance était plus importante que la mienne et il arrivait moins bien à la combler que moi...

Pourtant cette nuit-là, une partie semblait s'être meublée...

J'avais pourtant été tellement en colère qu'il ait pris un tel risque. Il était aussi indispensable pour moi que je l'étais pour lui. Tout ça pour sauver le gamin Lupin.

- Axe…qu'est-ce qu'on fait de lui maintenant ?

- J'en sais rien, et ne pense même pas à utiliser le sortilège d'amnésie !

- Ça ne m'avait même pas effleuré l'esprit, cet incident fait partie de lui et façonnera son identité… comme pour nous et…

- Al…

- Désolé…mais c'est de ta faute aussi, si je n'avais pas eu aussi peur de te perdre, je ne serais pas aussi nosta…

- Al !

- Tu vois, c'est-ce que je te disais.

- Bon, les gars, vous allez m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?

On se retourna vers le première année. Je me figeai devant le personnage qui était apparu devant moi. C'était notre portrait craché. La même forme de visage, les mêmes cheveux bruns, les même mimiques. Seul ses yeux différaient de ceux de mon frère et des miens, ils étaient bleus.

- Teddy ? demandai-je tout de même

- Je ne suis plus « Teddy », je suis Arthur. Le troisième frère Arche.

- Mais oui, c'est ça Ted. Reprends ta véritable apparence, soupira Axel

- Arthur ! Et non je ne me changerai pas, ça me met plus en confiance pour parler avec vous.

- Tu te f…

- Axe, laisse le faire. De toute façon, ce n'est pas ça qui réglera le problème, à savoir, que fait-on de lui.

- Moi, je ne vois qu'une seule solution.

- Laquelle ?

- L'emmener au professeur Londubat.

- Quoi ! Mais je ne suis pas d'accord moi ! s'écria le concerné

- « Arthur », nous sommes les aînés, c'est nous qui décidons

- Axe, tu te rappelles au moins ce qu'il nous a dit, « la moindre entorse au règlem… »

- Oui, oui, je m'en souviens. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'Arthur soit lié aux événements à venir.

Il n'avait pas tort, Ted était enchaîné à la dernière guerre de près comme de loin.

- Ok. Emmenons-le dans son bureau.

- Mais je ne suis toujours pas d'accord !

- Tu n'as pas le choix ! A partir de ce soir tu es en danger de mort ! s'énerva mon frère avec toute la délicatesse qu'il a quand il est en colère.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il les larmes aux yeux

- Accompagne nous et tu sauras. Répondis-je pour les calmer tous les deux

Notre mini-reflet nous suivit donc vers le bureau du professeur.

- Axel, tu saignes ?!

- Ah, oui, je me suis coupé tout à l'heure.

- Et sinon, la vérité ?

- Je l'ai mordu…je voulais qu'il me lâche…

- Mais comme tu le vois, Al, j'ai dompté la bête.

- Axe…tu t'arrêtes jamais…

- Je suis désolé.

- Pas grave « Art » ce n'est qu'une égratignure…

Une fois prévenu, le professeur Londubat fut surpris de nous voir arriver tous les trois. Le directeur des Gryffondors, dans une superbe robe de chambre rouge, nous regardait, mon jumeau, ce qu'il avait pris d'abord pour notre petit frère avant qu'on lui explique et moi, en se demandant sans doute quels problèmes allait-on encore lui apporter.

* * *

_Voilà..._

_Ahhhhhhhhhhh j'aime Teddy ! Sinon tout ça n'est-il pas intriguant ?_

_Sinon, je vous l'ai jamais dit, mais j'adore vraiment mes quatre héros, je les trouve trop chou :3_

_Peut-être qu'un jour je leurs consacrerai des pages bonus...je sais pas à voir..._

_Adara94 j't'adore !_

_Bises_

_P.A._


	13. L'anniversaire maudit

_Notes de l'auteur_

_Voici le Chapitre 13 ..._

_Le chapitre maudit ... (non, non se n'était pas voulu c'est une pure coïncidence concernant le titre du chapitre)_

_Dans ce Chapitre il y aura du sang ! des boyaux ! et de la chair fraîche ! Mouhouhaha ha ha (Rire diabolique)_

_Nan, en faite c'est juste un Chap de transition avec une grosse révélation (le sang c'est pour plus tard, désolée...)_

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

Chapitre 13

- Nell, je t'en supplie, calme-toi…

Que je me calme, cette bonne blague. Tu n'es qu'un crétin Alphonse, et ton frère aussi d'ailleurs. Non mais sérieusem…

- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le crétin !

Aurais-je parlé tout haut ?

- Non mais sérieusement, tout ça pour sauver un gosse, vous auriez pu y laisser votre peau !

- Eh ! Le gosse il t'entend ! Et il t'emm…

- Laisse parler les grandes personnes entre elles, Arthur…

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Bien qu'il aborde son apparence habituelle les gars avaient continué d'appeler Ted Lupin, « Arthur ». D'après leur récit, Axel avait encore joué les têtes brulées. Ce qui nous valait maintenant de nous retrouver avec un morveux de dix ans qui nous collait aux basques H-24, surtout à celles d'Axel. Enfin il me gênait pas tant que cela, il était même mignon mais plus l'échéance approchait, plus je me sentais stressée. Et quand j'avais enfin obtenu des explications sur sa présence, j'avais une fois de plus explosé. C'était tellement dangereux.

Je reportai mon attention sur Alphonse faisant un monologue à Lison sur ce qui c'était passé en détail avec Londubat, en chuchotant par-dessus les plats de la grande salle pour que personne ne les entende,

- …onc d'après lui, on aura à peu près la même puissance d'attaque, sachant que la plupart des créatures de la Forêt Interdite et du Lac Noir se sont ralliées à nous et que les Géants ont refusé d'y prendre part. De plus il nous a assuré qu'on disposera de quelque chose qui nous donnera un avantage certain et qui appartient au parrain d'Art'. Par ailleurs, ce dernier n'aurait rien à voir avec le plan de Prescott puisqu'il a un an d'avance et …

Je refusais d'en écouter d'avantage, dès qu'on parlait de…lui…je me bloquais complètement. Je sentis une main sur ma tête. Je me retournai pour voir debout devant moi les yeux presque noirs de Van me fixant sous ses mèches châtaines. Comment diable faisait-il pour être là dès que je commençais à me sentir mal. Je lui fis un petit sourire. Il hocha la tête et partit. Il était vraiment étrange des fois. Non, en fait il l'était tout le temps. Mais il était moins bavard qu'avant…

Les mois passèrent et tout se planifiait, dans un camp comme dans l'autre…

Le mois de novembre arriva trop rapidement à mon goût. Et à partir de ce moment-là tout s'arrêta, chaque journée était interminable, quand arriva un jour un peu particulier pour deux certaines personnes. En effet pour Alphonse et Axel le 17 novembre était un jour noir comme le 9 février. Ces jours leurs rappelaient à jamais qu'ils ne seraient jamais de vrais jumeaux. Comme tous les ans donc, on se contenta de chuchoter un « joyeux anniversaire » à Alphonse au repas du soir. Mais c'était sans compter sur notre petit diable, qui s'écria dans la grande salle les cheveux poussin.

- C'EST TON ANNIVERSAIRE ALPHONSE ?

Il y eut un grand silence. Un silence…de mort.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Nous mangions à la table des Gryffondor et soudain mon frère fut accablé de toutes parts par des mains, des cris et des embrassades. Mais surtout des « Joyeux Anniversaire » résonnant aux quatre coins de la grande salle.

- La ferme…fit-il une première fois.

Il avait le regard vide. Al, contrôle toi je t'en supplie.

- La ferme ! répétât-il une deuxième fois

- Al… Al, c'est bon je suis là… Al… Al !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? me demanda Lison

- T'occupe ! Al ! Tu m'entends ! Réponds-moi ! Alphonse !

- LA ! FERME !

Il se leva, bousculant tout le monde sur son passage et j'explosai en larmes. Les chandelles avaient vacillé et certaines s'étaient éteintes.

- Axel ! s'écria ma petite amie malgré le silence pesant qui avait suivi le départ de mon frérot.

Je me levai en repoussant son geste. Les yeux baignés de larmes j'arrivai à articuler à mes amies de me suivre. Mais trois formes bougèrent.

- Tu restes là…toi ! dis-je sans doute un peu méchamment à Art' qui se rassit apeuré.

En même temps, c'était un peu de sa faute si tout avait dégénéré…Non, il ne savait pas, je n'avais pas le droit de le blâmer. C'était tellement, tellement compliqué…

Al était dans notre salle. Quand j'entrai je le retrouvai recroquevillé sur le sol, tremblant. A ce moment-là plus rien d'autre ne comptait à part lui. Je m'écroulai à côté de lui posant ma tête sur la sienne. Mes larmes continuaient à couler. Il se redressa un peu et s'accrocha à mes cheveux alors que j'attrapai son uniforme. On se rapprocha. Je cachai mon visage dans son cou et lui dans mes cheveux. Il n'y avait qu'une chose à faire, attendre que nos larmes se tarissent.

Au bout d'un moment, je l'entendis me chuchoter

- Je suis désolé frangin…

Je souris malgré moi. Le moment était venu de tout avouer.

- Arrête…tu sais très bien que tout est de ma faute…

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Ce secret, celui que j'avais décidé d'oublier car j'avais vu qu'il leur faisait trop mal… Aujourd'hui je ne savais pas trop si je devais dire que c'était grâce ou à cause de Teddy si l'on allait apprendre la vérité. Mais le spectacle qui se déroulait devant Nell et moi était vraiment indescriptible. Jamais je n'avais vu les jumeaux aussi désemparés Ils avaient l'air si fragiles et en même temps si terrifiants.

Je me rappelai la réaction d'Alphonse dans la grande salle. Elle m'avait légèrement alarmée. Il avait littéralement pété un câble à l'évocation de son anniversaire et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il y avait tant de haine à cet égard…

Et mon Axel qui ne pleure jamais en public. La violence de ses sanglots et celle de ses paroles à Teddy…

Maintenant, ils étaient tous les deux prostrés…

Nell et moi n'osions plus bouger. Depuis qu'Axel avait rejoint son frère au sol, on était comme figées, horrifiées mais surtout estomaquées…

J'assistais, effarée, à la fusion de deux êtres…

Ils ne formaient qu'un…

Autour d'eux, tout disparaissait…

Et je me perdis dans la contemplation des jumeaux.

Le temps reprit son cours, au moment où ils parlèrent enfin.

- Je suis désolé frangin…

- Arrête…tu sais très bien que tout est de ma faute…

Ils se relevèrent sous la lumière de la lune. Ils se ressemblaient tellement et pour la première fois, je vis qu'Alphonse était légèrement plus grand que son frère. De quelques centimètres certes, mais aussi en force de caractère et de prestance. Une image s'imposa alors à mon esprit. A n'en pas douter, c'était lui l'aîné…

Tendrement Axel s'approcha de moi, me prit par la main et m'amena à un bureau. Nell s'appuya contre la porte et Alphonse regarda le ciel par la fenêtre.

- Par où commencer…soupira-t-il la voix terne

Dans ma main, celle d'Axel se contracta. Puis son frère se lança…

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

- Par où commencer…

La situation était tellement compliquée. Notre vie était basé sur des mensonges et nous vivions ainsi depuis toujours. Mais ce soir, tout avait été trop loin. Nous ne pouvions plus faire comme si de rien n'était, du moins devant Nell et Lison. Mais avec la bataille qui approchait, j'étais un peu sur les nerfs. Axel aussi, et je le savais…

- Nous sommes de vrais jumeaux. Pas des demi-frères, pas des cousins. Juste deux frères jumeaux comme les autres.

- Mais alors l'histoire de vos pères ?

- Mensonges, Nell.

- Je le savais ! s'écria Lison. Je le savais que vous mentiez ! Mais…pourquoi.

- Tu te rappelles, je t'ai dit que notre mère n'avait pas bien vécu la grossesse d'Al ? Et bien en fait, elle n'a pas bien vécu notre grossesse à tous les deux…à cause de moi…

- Axe, je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas ta faute.

- Mais…

- Non, c'est comme ça et puis c'est tout, papa à fait ce qu'il croyait bon pour nous trois. Et s'il n'avait pas fait ça…je ne serais pas ici…

- Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait pour vivre sans toi…

- Les gars, on ne comprend plus rien…

- Nell a raison, quel problème a eu votre mère ?

- Bien qu'Al dise le contraire, c'est ma faute. Dans le ventre de ma mère, je me développais plus vite que lui et prenais toute son énergie, cela arrive souvent et ce n'est pas vraiment détectable. Si on avait était dans une famille Moldu, Al serait mort-né…

- Mais notre père étant un très bon Médicomage, il a pu voir le problème. Il en informa notre mère, mais elle refusa de perdre l'un de nous. Ainsi pendant les deniers mois de sa grossesse elle ne vécut que dans la crainte de nous perdre tous les deux. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle supplie notre père de faire quelque chose…

- La seule chose qui pourrait nous sauver tous les deux. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça, d'une à cause du code Médicomage et de deux parce que notre mère était une moldu. Mais il le fit quand même, par amour…

- Ainsi, le 9 février 1994 mon père sortit Axel magiquement du ventre de ma mère, me laissant continuer un peu plus ma croissance. Le deuxième problème, c'est que le contrecoup fut rude. Ma mère était toujours enceinte de moi, mais son premier fils était né et elle voulait s'en occuper et elle recevait tous les jours des potions et des sortilèges pour garantir ma survie…

- Puis finalement, le 17 mars 1994, Alphonse naissait à son tour, en parfaite santé. Mais notre mère fut très marquée par la magie pendant plus d'un mois, et fit une sorte de rejet. Notre père la soigna en prenant soin de nous, puis une fois qu'elle se fut remise décida de ne plus faire de magie devant elle…

- Puis nous avons grandi, bien sûr on posa l'inévitable question de pourquoi on n'était pas nés le même jour. Et c'est ainsi que l'on apprit la vérité, en fait papa risque la prison pour nous avoir sauvés, d'où l'obligation de mentir sur ma naissance…

- Le problème, le dernier, c'est que comme je suis né un peu plus d'un mois avant Al, notre connexion fraternelle a été coupée. Et en grandissant, une nouvelle s'est formée, un lien directement lié à nos sentiments…

- On ressent donc tout ce que l'autre éprouve avec plus ou moins d'intensité selon les cas…

On avait fini. On n'avait plus rien à dire. Elles garderaient le secret, mais pour l'instant elles étaient sous le choc.

Il fallait pourtant qu'elles se ressaisissent…

Dans treize jours, la bataille allait faire rage…

Et dans trois jours, aurait lieu notre premier conseil de guerre…

* * *

_Voilà..._

_J''espère que ce n'est pas trop compliqué et farfelu parce que moi j'adore ^^ (l'auteur aime ses jumeaux)_

_Sinon je doit vous avouer quelque chose... Je suis en train de me torturer l'esprit à cause de Nell...Ha la la si vous saviez à quel points c'est dur de faire des choix... et de faire des compromis... RAAAAAAAAAAAAH trop dur la vie !_

_Merci Adara_

_Bises_

_P.A._


	14. Le rassemblement des anciens

_Notes de l'auteur_

_Hey tout le monde je suis de retour après ces longues (enfin pas assez à mon goût mais bon) VACANCES!_

_Un new chapitre un peu particulier à vous faire découvrir_

_Je tiens aussi à remercier Adara pour les corrections qu'elle fait et pour les reviews qu'elle me laisse et aussi La Fan dont la review ma fait extrêmement plaisir !_

_Je voudrais aussi vous remercier vous, oui vous qui êtes en train de lire ses lignes et qui me suivez depuis le début de cette fic ! Il est inutile de nier je le sais grâce au Stats ! Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux et ça me rend heureuse, alors MERCIIIIIIIIIIIII ! _

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 14 Le rassemblement des anciens

C'était le grand jour. On avait rendez-vous dans le bureau du professeur Londubat, soit disant pour une retenue, mais la raison était toute autre. On allait enfin mettre en place un plan d'action pour contrer les projets de destruction de l'école de Prescott.

- Lison !

- Alphonse, ça fait cinq minutes qu'on devrait déjà être là-bas !

- Je sais je n'arrivais pas à retrouver toutes mes notes.

- Allez on y va maintenant.

Je grimpai rapidement les escaliers du hall. Non, mais quel abruti, un jour aussi important. Ça faisait des jours que mes affaires étaient prêtes pour aujourd'hui. On arriva enfin au lieu-dit. Ma cousine me fixait d'un regard noir, comme Axel le faisait à son frère. Je pris place entre mon lion et Nell, tandis qu'Alphonse se mit à côté de son jumeau. Puis je me mis à regarder le Professeur. Il n'avait rien dit depuis qu'on était rentrés. En fait il ne dit rien encore pendant deux minutes. Je jetai un regard à Nell, qui haussa les épaules. Londubat lui, jouait avec un galion sur son bureau.

- Euh…Professeur ?

- Pas maintenant.

Je me tus de nouveaux. Il continua de tripoter sa pièce. Puis il la fixa intensément avant de se lever.

- Suivez-moi. dit-il enfin

On sortit de son bureau puis on se mit à arpenter les couloirs. On prit même plusieurs passages secrets que je ne connaissais pas. On arriva au septième étage au bout d'un couloir où il n'y avait rien à part deux tapisseries immondes. Le professeur s'arrêta et on attendit. Soudain, une porte apparut sur le mur et quelqu'un l'entrebâilla. Il nous fit entrer et referma derrière lui. On était dans le noir complet. Mais à peine quelques secondes plus tard une lumière aveuglante s'abattit sur nous et Axel me saisit automatiquement la main.

Quand nos yeux furent habitués, je contemplai la scène qui se dérouler devant moi. Devant une grande table, se trouvait une dizaine de personnes, dont la directrice elle-même qui poussa étrangement un soupir tout en souriant. Je ne connaissais pas les autres personnes mais elles nous fixaient avec de drôles d'airs. La salle était grande et presque vide. A part la grande table, un petit bureau dans un coin et la vitre, la porte vitrée qui nous montrait le couloir la seule touche de couleur provenait du tableau se trouvant en face de nous représentant une jeune fille encadrée par les quatre étendards de nos maisons.

- Bienvenue dans la Salle sur Demande. déclara Londubat

- Alors, c'est eux les fameux gosses !

- Ron, ne commence pas à être désagréable ! s'écria une femme aux cheveux bruns ébouriffés.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Ma Lison recula d'un pas, les yeux exorbités. Nell aussi était passablement choquée. Al, lui, était comme moi, complètement paumé. Londubat commença alors les présentations et tout devint plus clair.

- Voici Ronald et Hermione Weasley, Luna et Rolf Dragonneau, Ernie MacMillan, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini et… Hannah Londubat. Professeur McGonagall, voici donc Axel et Alphonse Arche, Lison Rook et Nell Steadworthy. Ce sont eux qui ont découvert les agissements suspects de Warren Prescott et d'autres élèves. J'ai pu moi-même être le témoin de certains événements qui n'auraient jamais dû avoir lieu au sein de cette école.

- Je vois, êtes-vous bien sûr de ce que vous avancez Neville ? Pouvons-nous vraiment leur faire confiance ?

- Professeur, j'ai toute confiance en eux et ils ont toute ma confiance.

- Bien, je pense que nous pouvons alors commencer…

- Attendez Professeur, Ariana est parti chercher quelqu'un s'exclama la femme blonde qui avait des radis pour boucles d'oreilles.

Je regardai qui avait bougé parmi les combattants de la dernière guerre, je les avais reconnu grâce à leurs noms, mais personne n'avait fait le moindre mouvement. Personne, par ailleurs, ne s'appelait Ariana. C'est alors que je vis le gars roux mettre un petit marchepied au bas du tableau. La fille dedans avait disparu un moment et revenait maintenant avec quelqu'un d'autre. Le tableau bascula alors, comme le faisait la Grosse Dame, et un homme sortit d'un couloir obscur. La main de Lison se serra dans la mienne, pendant que Nell étouffait une exclamation et qu'Alphonse me saisissait le bras en chuchotant, à peine audible.

- C'est lui…

- Harry ! On allait commencer sans toi ! s'exclama le roux.

- Désolé, j'ai eu du mal à convaincre Ginny de rester à la maison avec les enfants.

- Les difficultés que te posent tes mômes ne nous intéressent pas Potter. déclara froidement le grand blond se trouvant dans un coin complètement exclu des autres et qui n'avait pas bougé depuis le début.

- Malfoy, moi aussi je suis content de te revoir, comment vont tes problèmes de couple avec Astoria ?

- Ça ne te regarde p…

- Draco… soupira le grand noir en se retournant pour le toiser.

- Arrêtez-vous deux, on a autre chose à s'occuper ! s'exclama la brune.

- Bien, maintenant que nous sommes tous réunis. Nous pouvons commencer. Nous vous écoutons… nous dit Londubat

Je jetai un coup d'œil aux autres et d'un commun accord nous sortîmes tous nos documents sur la table. Puis, je pris la parole. J'expliquai comment tout avait commencé : Al, nos plans d'actions tout au long de ces quatre années Nell, toutes l'implication et les observations au plus près de l'ennemi et enfin Lison, toutes nos découvertes. Ils nous avaient écouté sans nous interrompre.

- Pour finir, le professeur Londubat n'est au courant que depuis le milieu de notre deuxième année. Nous lui faisions des rapports réguliers. Mais nous lui avions demandé de garder plus ou moins le secret, pour plus de sécurité. Ce ne fut que lorsque que nous avons connu la date d'action que nous l'avons vraiment mis au courant de tout, soit il y a trois mois. terminai-je.

- Je suis désolé professeur McGonagall, mais comme je vous l'ai dit, j'avais et j'ai confiance en eux.

- Passons, vous avez fait ce que vous pensiez juste.

- Bien, si j'ai bien compris nous devons empêcher ce Warren de détruire Poudlard ?

- Bravo Potter !

- La ferme Malfoy, s'écria le roux.

- Ron ! réprimanda une fois de plus sa femme.

- Vos querelles ne nous intéressent pas ! Tout ce qu'on veut c'est mettre un terme aux agissements de ce connard, quel que soit le moyen !

Tout le monde se tourna sur Nell qui avait abattu son poing sur la table en tremblant. Les larmes commençaient à lui monter aux yeux. Le silence se fit devant tant de détermination. Puis un rire le brisa.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Je n'arrivais pas à le croire. J'accrochai le bras d'Axe, c'était lui, le célèbre Harry Potter. Et tous les autres, je les avais enfin reconnus. En même temps, c'était logique, le professeur faisait aussi partie de ces légendaires combattants…

On leurs raconta tout de A à Z. Certains furent surpris, mais ils écoutèrent tous très attentivement. Je leurs exposai comment nous avions réussi à analyser et déjouer la sécurité les soirs, nos investigations pour en découvrir le plus possible sur le fond de cette histoire et mes espionnages avec les courriers de Christopher. Je jetais de nombreux coup d'œil à la directrice pour voir comment elle réagissait. Après tout, j'étais en train d'avouer que depuis le début de notre scolarité on n'avait pas respecté les règlements. Mais elle ne dit rien.

J'étais perdue dans mes pensées quand Nell péta littéralement un câble. Tout le monde la regardait avec des yeux ronds comme des vifs, elle venait de manquer de respect envers des aînés. Mais une étrange aura de supériorité s'échappait d'elle. Un rire retentit dans la salle alors que je fixais mon amie.

- C'est dommage qu'elle n'ait pas été répartie à Serpentard. Vous avez sacré caractère Miss Steadworthy.

- Euh…merci…répondit mon amie troublée par les propos de M. Zabini.

- Elle a raison, continua Mrs Weasley. Il faut nous y mettre, on a à peine deux semaines pour mettre en place une stratégie. Vous avez parlé du département de la communication internationale entre les peuples magiques il me semble, non ?

- Oui, répondit Lison, c'est grâce à Alphonse qu'on a fait des rapprochements entre …

- Le département de la communication internationale entre les peuples magiques, vous êtes bien sûrsde ce que vous avancez ? demanda M MacMillan

- Oui, affirmai-je. Le grand frère de Christopher Wheeler y travaille, et au cours de ses déplacements, il a réussi à convaincre plusieurs peuples, pourtant pacifiques, de se joindre à sa cause.

- Je suis le responsable de ce département et Bradley Wheeler est l'un de mes meilleurs éléments. J'ai un peu de mal à concevoir qu'il ait quoi que ce soit à voir avec tous ces événements.

Il avait dit ça d'un air hautain. Je lui jetai alors un regard noir.

- Depuis que Prescott a onze ans, il a recruté des personnes de tout âge. Dès sa première année, il a réussi à manipuler et enrôler des septièmes années, qu'il a gardé sous sa botte même quand ils ont eu fini leurs études. Maintenant il a quinze ans. Faites un rapide calcul, et vous arriverez peut être à vous rendre compte de l'importance de la situation. Le Clan est partout, jusqu'au plus profond des entrailles du Ministère ! lâchai-je, acide

- Al…

Axel me mit une main sur l'épaule pour me calmer. Et je vis que la femme du professeur Londubat avait fait la même chose avec M MacMillan.

Puis on commença réellement à travailler sur la contre-attaque…

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Après diverse discussions passablement inutiles, on forma des groupes de travail.

Lison travaillait avec Mrs Weasley, M MacMillan et M Dragonneau pour trier les informations utiles pour le champ de bataille. Ils les transmettaient à mon groupe composé de Mrs Londubat, Mrs Dragonneau et M Malfoy où on analysait comment tirer profit, comment mettre en avant nos propre atouts selon les faiblesses du Clan. Enfin, le groupe d'Alphonse, d'Axel, de M Potter, de M Weasley, de M. Zabini et du Professeur Londubat regroupait le tout pour les confronter à une immense carte de Poudlard étalée sur la table. Chaque personne se trouvant dans l'enceinte de Poudlard y était inscrit par un minuscule point accompagné d'un nom qui s'y déplaçait en temps réel. C'était stupéfiant.

La réunion continua jusque tard dans la nuit, le professeur McGonagall gravitant autour de nous. Je ne sais pas vraiment à quelle heure tous cela se finit car je dus m'endormir sur la table.

Je me retrouvai allongée sur un canapé dans la salle commune. Une couverture me recouvrait et dans le fauteuil en face de moi, Van me regardait de ses iris tellement foncés qu'on ne distinguait plus ses pupilles. Réajustant sa position, il ferma alors les yeux. Je fis de même. Je savais que j'étais entre de bonnes mains.

Les réunions se répétèrent tous les soirs. Et à chaque fois, c'était la même chose. Des fois, d'autres personnes venaient, et l'on fit notamment la connaissance de Mrs Potter.

La stratégie avançait. Tout le monde était confiant. Nous avions un avantage considérable.

Pourtant, la veille du grand jour, j'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Couchée dans les bras de Van, je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil, malgré sa respiration sourde qui m'apaisait. J'étais anxieuse, quoi de plus normal.

Leur stratégie était géniale, mais elle comportait un petit défaut…

Une chose à laquelle personne n'avait pensé, ni même envisagée…

J'avais… mon propre plan…

* * *

_Voilà, j'espère que ça vous à plu ce petit retour aux sources ^^_

_A bientôt,_

_Bises_

_P.A._


	15. Tous a un début et une fin

_Notes de l'auteur_

_Et voilà un tout nouveau chapitre tous neuf, tous beau et fraîchement corrigé..._

_Un chapitre que je peux qualifié de... charnière enfin, vous comprendrez bien pourquoi ^^_

_En espérant que vous apprécierez._

_N'hésitez pas à mettre une review ^0^ _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 15 Tout à un début et une fin

J'eus un peu de mal à me lever, mais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. J'étais déjà fatiguée de tout ce qui allait se passer. Et je ne savais pas quand je pourrais enfin dormir à nouveau, enfin disons plutôt si je redormirais un jour…

Je quittai le dortoir des gars pour me rendre dans le mien, étrangement vide. Leurs lits aux couvertures bleu et bronze étaient parfaitement faits, comme chaque matin. Tout faire comme si c'était une matinée normale. Pourtant la machine était déjà lancée…

J'arrivai dans la grande salle, je m'assis à côté de Van. Il me jeta un regard soupçonneux.

- Ça va, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai pas assez dormi...

Il hocha la tête et retourna à son petit déjeuner. Lison nous rejoignit suivie rapidement d'Alphonse et d'Axel. On avait tous un rôle à jouer, mais pour l'instant, on devait faire comme si de rien n'était. Néanmoins, des murmures commencèrent à monter…

- Lison ?

- Oh, salut Flynn ! Comment ça va ?

- Bien. Dis-moi, tu n'aurais pas vu Blake, Stephen ou Lysander ?

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Bah, ils étaient déjà partis quand je me suis levé, j'ai trouvé ça étrange surtout de la part de Lysand', tu sais comment il est. Enfin, je me suis dit qu'ils étaient déjà ici, mais il y a personne…

- Je suis désolée, mais je ne sais pas où ils sont…

- Pas grave, mais il n'y a pas que ça que je trouve bizarre. Tu as vu, on a droit au corps professoral au complet…

Il continua à parler à Lison, comme si de rien n'était. Ne se rendant pas compte qu'Axel fulminait. La guerre allait bientôt éclater, et lui avait le temps d'être jaloux, c'était tellement ridicule. Je me mis à rire tristement, Alphonse me regarda étrangement quand soudain la directrice se leva.

- Que tout le monde regagne sa place. Je voudrais avoir l'attention de tout le monde, j'ai quelque chose de très important à vous dire…

Elle lâcha alors la bombe… tous les élèves absents menaçaient de s'en prendre à l'école. Bien sur les protestations furent nombreuses. La rage et les insultes fusaient, jamais la grande salle n'avait été aussi bruyante. Puis petit à petit le silence se réinstalla, tandis qu'un homme traversait la salle suivi d'autres personnes. Il monta sur l'estrade et fit face à la foule.

- Je sais à quel point c'est dur d'apprendre la trahison d'êtres chers, mais tout ce qu'a dit le professeur McGonagall est la stricte vérité. Le château va être attaqué par vos pairs…

Tout le monde se résigna, les paroles du Survivant, de l'Elu, de Celui-Qui-A-Vaincu était tout simplement source de vérité absolue…

L'évacuation commença, tous les élèves de la première à la troisième année furent évacués par le tableau de la salle sur demande, avec tous ceux qui ne voulait pas se battre. Ceux qui restaient, après avoir bien pris conscience des risques que ça représentait, se dirigèrent vers le parc de Poudlard. Elèves, professeurs et combattants se retrouvèrent sur un pied d'égalité sur la pelouse à attendre l'attaque. Ce fut à notre tour d'entrer en scène et on se précipita dans la Forêt Interdite espérant pouvoir discuter avec le chef du Clan. Comme si la diplomatie pouvait être envisageable dans cette situation. Non, nous étions des appâts.

Quatre appâts qui n'avaient qu'un seul but, les forcer à abandonner leur plan initial en les attirant à nous. Nous ne devions faire en somme qu'une chose…

Survivre…

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Dès l'instant on nous étions entrés dans la forêt, nous savions que nous étions repérés. J'étais en tête de groupe, en bon leader. Nell près de moi sur la droite, pour que Prescott la voit et doute ne serait-ce qu'une micro seconde. Lison sur ma gauche en retrait, pour que je puisse la protéger corps et âme le temps qu'elle dresse des barrières magiques. Et Al en arrière-garde, usant de toute sa concentration pour prévenir le moindre danger inopportun.

Nous sommes finalement arrivés dans la clairière de la Stèle, bien plus rapidement que je ne le pensais. Il nous regarda, puis explosa de rire.

- Tu vas la fermer ! On sait tout !

- Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce que tu sais Arche ?

- Toutes tes histoires avec le Clan monté au sein de Poudlard !

- C'est tout ? Sache que c'est bien pire. Mais dites-moi, vous n'êtes pas venus ici pour me demander gentiment d'arrêter notre projet ?

- …

- Comme vous êtes crédules. Comme si quatre pauvres adolescents pouvaient faire peur à ma vengeance…

- Qui t'as dit que nous n'étions que quatre ?

Son visage s'est alors transformé au fur et à mesure que l'information arrivait à son cerveau. Il comprit alors notre rôle de d'émissaire. D'un geste alors une chose arriva sur nous. Une chose que l'on n'avait pas prévue. Un dragon. A quatre on arriva à le distraire pour permettre à Al de jeter un sortilège cuisant qui ne fit que l'assommer pour une durée indéterminée. Mais alors que l'armée de sorciers qu'il avait rassemblés se précipitait sur nous, je vis une chose inimaginable.

Le temps avait semblé s'arrêter. Le dragon s'effondrait doucement et Nell me regardait. Elle avait une lueur d'excuse dans le regard. Et je compris, j'avais échoué. Nous ne reviendrons pas tous sur le champ de bataille. D'un mouvement qui se voulut brusque j'enserrai ma Lison qui criait et se débattait dans tous les sens. Un murmure brisa le silence assourdissant.

- Fuyez …

Et elle disparut de mon champ de vision…

Alors, tout s'accéléra. La course dans la forêt. Lison qui chute. Al qui s'arrête et repart en arrière. Puis Lison seule disparaissant pour prévenir les autres. Et moi, qui fais demi-tour pour ne pas perdre mon double. Je ne le supporterai pas. Il était déjà en train de se battre avec les premiers poursuivants. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il faisait ça. Je me plaçai à ses côtés et envoyai des sortilèges à la première personne qui me faisait face. Une fois propulsée au loin, je dirigeai ma baguette vers le sol et créai une immense fissure dans laquelle beaucoup d'ennemis tombèrent. Saisissant les poignets de mon frérot, je regagnai l'orée de la forêt.

Sur le champ de bataille, l'ambiance était à l'agitation. Mais soudain je sentis un petit corps tout contre moi. Je ne pus m'empêcher de le serrer contre mon cœur de soulagement, mais rien n'était encore fini. Et tandis que je parsemais la chevelure d'or de ma Lison de tendres baisers, le regard de mon frère vrilla dans le mien. Jamais de ma vie je n'avais vu autant de haine à mon égard dans ses pupilles bleues grises. Je sentis alors quelque chose monter en moi. Et je compris que je ressentais cette même haine pour lui…

Je lâchai ma petite amie, et me dirigeai vers mon frère…

Un bruit retentit alors…

Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais levé la main sur mon aîné…

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Nell était morte.

Je l'avais compris dès que j'avais vu son regard sur moi avant de disparaître. Axel, m'avait alors forcé à courir, courir sans m'arrêter. Mais mes jambes ne voulaient plus me porter. J'avais perdu ma sœur. La seule personne de ma famille avec laquelle je n'avais pas à faire semblant d'être celle que je ne suis pas…

Et le monde rebascula quand Alphonse revint sur ses pas. Allais-je aussi perdre ce frère ? Je m'y refusais. Je ne voulais pas croire, je ne voulais plus croire en rien, juste vivre.

Mais maintenant que j'arrivais sur le champ de bataille, seule, mon amour resté en retrait pour son frère, comment fallait-il que je réagisse ?

Je me mis à pleurer. J'avais tout perdu. Ma cousine s'était faite tuer sous mes yeux, Axel et son frère ne reviendraient sans doute pas non plus. Je n'avais donc plus rien. Rien, à part mon chagrin, un énorme trou vide dans la poitrine et une immense envie de crier…

Autour de moi, des gens s'affolaient. Je sentais qu'on me touchait, qu'on me faisait marcher, qu'on me donnait à boire, qu'on me parlait, qu'on attendait que je réagisse. Mais j'étais amorphe…

Des phrases, des mots, des supplications arrivaient à mes oreilles. Mais au final, je n'avais qu'une seule et véritable envie, repartir de là d'où je venais, le rejoindre et en finir. Je fixai alors obstinément la Forêt Interdite, espérant m'y replonger le plus rapidement possible.

- Mlle Rook ?

- …

- Vous m'entendez ?

- …

- Lison ! Que vous est-il arrivé ?

- Neville, arrête, tu vois bien qu'elle est en état de choc…

- Mais Hannah… Il s'est passé quelque chose et je dois savoir qu…

- Ce n'est pas en la brusquant que tu arriveras à tes fins ! Mon chéri.

- …

- Il faut juste attendre.

- …

- …

- Ils arrivent…

- Mlle Rook ?

- ILS ARRIVENT !

Je ne savais pas très bien en déclarant ça si je parlais de nos ennemis ou d'Axel et d'Alphonse qui venaient de sortir du bois. Je m'étais alors précipitée sur eux, inconsciente de tout ce qui avait pu se passer avant, je devais être auprès de lui, pour m'assurer qu'il était bien là. Son contact chaud me rassura. Cette étreinte était la seule chose que je pouvais attendre de mieux à ce moment-là. Je devais maintenant prendre chaque seconde et les graver à tout jamais dans ma mémoire, en espérant qu'elle aurait un avenir plus long que ce qui semblait être prévu.

Mais Axel se détacha de moi, et je vis avec horreur son regard plus meurtrier que jamais. Il mit alors une claque magistrale à Alphonse qui mit quelques secondes avant de réagir avant de saisir violemment son frère par le col. Autour de moi, l'air s'électrifiait…

Et j'avais de plus en plus un mauvais pressentiment qui montait en moi.

Que fallait-il que je fasse, normalement, c'était Nell qui les empêchait de se battre…

Et je me rendis compte d'une chose, en plus d'avoir perdu l'une des personne les plus chères à mes yeux, on avait aussi perdu notre pilier. Sans lui, le monde ne pouvait que s'effondrer…

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Pourquoi m'avait-il empêché de me battre ! J'avais une telle rage de me battre. Je ne comprenais pas. Pourquoi elle avait renoncé ? Pourquoi dans son regard je n'avais vu que de la pitié ? Pourquoi n'avoir pas essayé de se défendre même si c'était peine perdue ? Avait-elle si peu envie de vivre ? Je la croyais vraiment plus attaché à la vie que ça. Elle m'avait toujours paru forte. La plus forte d'entre nous même. C'était elle qui avait souffert le plus. Pas Axel ou moi, encore moins Lison, mais bien elle…

Putain Nell ! Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas battue pour vivre ! Tu nous l'avais pourtant bien fait comprendre ! A ton arrivée ici, tu étais vraiment devenu toi ! Alors pourquoi tout lâcher au bout de quatre ans !

Mon regard se posa sur celui de mon frère. Il m'avait empêché d'avoir mes réponses. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il était intervenu. Et à cet instant je le détestai. Lui aussi et il me le fit bien sentir. Je le saisis par le col, mais il s'en détacha bien vite d'un geste.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as dans la tête ! Tu pensais vraiment pouvoir les battre tout seul ! Mais t'es pire qu'un veracrasse sans cervelle !

- Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de venir me rejoindre !

- Tu croyais peut-être que j'allais laisser mon frère se faire tuer ! Et si les autres armées du Clan étaient arrivées en renfort, tu aurais fait quoi !

- J'en sais rien ! Tout ce que je veux c'est buter ce sale parasite de Prescott ! Il a fait souffrir Nell et je ne peux pas lui pardonner !

- Et après tu aurais fait quoi hein ! Ça ne fera pas revenir Nell

- Tu voudrais qu'on laisse vivre cette pourriture !

- NELL EST MORTE, ALPHONSE ! La venger ne la fera pas revenir ! Si tu t'enfonces dans cette voie-là tu ne vaux pas mieux que Prescott !

Il avait le souffle court et tremblait de tous ses membres. Des petites billes brillaient au coin de ses yeux. J'entendais les pleurs de Lison près de moi. Je devais sans doute avoir des larmes ruisselant silencieusement sur mon visage moi aussi, mais je ne les sentais pas.

- Je ne te pensais pas aussi égoïste Axel. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, on s'était toujours compris. Je sais bien que rien ne ramènera Nell. Il y a une chose qu'elle aurait voulu savoir, une seule. C'est pourquoi. Mais apparemment tu l'as oublié. Tu fais passer tes propres envies avant celle des autres. Tu dis que je ne vaux pas mieux que lui, si je me venge. Mais toi, tu lui ressembles déjà en ne te souciant que de ta petite personne.

- Boucle la Al !

- Et pourquoi ? Explique-moi, Axe ? Ose dire que j'ai tort ! Ose me dire en face que depuis que je suis né, ce n'est pas toi qui es favorisé !

- Mais tu t'entends parler ! Je n'ai jamais voulu ça ! Si c'est comme ça que tu me vois depuis toujours, j'aurai voulu ne jamais avoir de frèr…

- VOS GUEULES LES JUMEAUX ! Vous n'êtes pas dans votre état normal ! Vous reprendrez cette discussion plus tard ! Il y a plus important ! Une guerre, par exemple !

En dévisageant Lison, je vis clairement Nell à travers elle. Elle avait raison, rien n'était encore terminé et tout ne faisait que commencer.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Il faisait noir…

Les bruits peu à peu s'estompaient…

Une douleur m'envahissait…

Enfin, surtout ma cheville.

Je n'avais pas prévu d'être dans cette situation. Tout ce que je voulais c'était discuter en tête à tête avec Warren. Mais quand le dragon est tombé sur moi je n'ai pensé qu'à deux choses Me protéger et protéger les autres. Ainsi, j'espérais de tous cœur que Lison, Alphonse et Axel avaient pu partir et que mon sortilège du bouclier tienne assez longtemps pour que je ne me fasse pas écraser sous le poids de la bête.

Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir coupable. Je les avais abandonnés. Mon rôle était fini désormais. Je n'avais même pas pu régler mes compte une fois pour toute avec Warren…

Tout à coup, mon bouclier fut soulagé de son poids et une vive lumière m'aveugla. Sous l'effet de surprise mon sortilège lâcha.

- Ça me fait plaisir de te revoir en tête à tête, ma très chère Nell…

- Plaisir non partagé Warren !

Il me toisa avec un sourire malsain et, sans que je puisse rien faire, me désarma. Je me retrouvais donc seule face à cette personne que je détestais tant, sans baguette et incapable de me relever à cause de ma cheville…

C'était fini. Le dragon ne m'avait pas tuée, mais lui allait le faire.

- Tu te rappelles de cette soirée Nell, celle qui a précédé ton internement pendant trois mois à l'infirmerie ? Tu te rappelles que je voulais te dire une chose ce soir-là mais que tu as refusé pour aller retrouver ta cousine ? Et bien je vais te le demander maintenant, mais tu n'auras droit qu'à une seule réponse. Alors réfléchis bien, ta vie en dépend. Ecoute-moi bien Nell. Rejoins-moi, rejoins-moi au sein du Clan.

- JAMAIS !

Ma réponse avait fusé. Je me fichais des conséquences, jamais je ne serais dans le même camp que lui…

Son sourire disparut. Il haussa les épaules et dirigea sa baguette sur moi…

Il ouvrit la bouche pour lancer son sort fatal et je fermai les yeux, prête à affronter mon destin. Mais il ne dit rien et une nouvelle barrière magique se dressa devant moi alors qu'une voix sortie de nulle part s'écria…

- PROTEGO !

* * *

_Alors ? Suspense...Suspense... ^0^ Niark Niark Niark je suis sadique..._

_Des pronostiques ?_

_Je dirai rien même sous torture !_

_Mais si je reçois quelque petite review peut-être, je dis bien peut-être, que je ferai l'effort d'écrire un peu plus vite...  
_

_Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire..._

_REVIEWS, please ^0^_

_Merci Adara pour tous le travail que tu fais pour moi._

_Bises_

_P.A._


	16. Chapter 16

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Hey ! C'est Parallel Adventure !_**

**_._**

**_Juste pour dire que je pars en vacances !_**

**_._**

**_Ce qui as deux conséquences..._**

**_- Plus d'internet = Plus de post_**

**_- Je ne reprendrais que début Septembre_**

**_._**

**_D'ici là, prenez patience !_**

**_Je n'abandonne rien !_**

**_Je continuerai même si personne n'aime et que j'ai pas de review !_**

**_._**

**_Voilà,_**

**_Bises_**

**_à bientôt !_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**


End file.
